


The Elders

by Nagem18



Category: Billie Eilish (Musician), Magic - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Celebrities, Eilish, F/F, F/M, Famous, Magic, Rich - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Warlocks, Werewolf, Witches, billie - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform, twilight - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagem18/pseuds/Nagem18
Summary: Ada Cohen was a member of the oldest family in the world. Her family were turned into vampires in 675 AD. Ada was turned by her father when she was only 18, which makes her 1345 years old.Ada's always wanted to fall in love but never has. She's had a few flings here and there, but she has never found her person. That is until now.Ada didn't know what it was like to have someone not worship her. This was her person, she knew it. She had to play it cool. Now she just has to find a way to win her overWithout killing her.
Relationships: Billie Eilish/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Elders

The Cohen family were the oldest vampires in the world. Benjamin Cohen was the first vampire created by the warlocks as they needed a weapon that would help defeat the witches. They created him so he could go and fight the witches, but that wasn't something he wanted to do. He had heard stories about them when he was a child, he knew they were powerful.

He decided to escape the warlock compound and find his family. Unfortunately he hadn't gotten his blood lust under control and as soon as he saw his family, he turned them. There are five members of the family;

Benjamin Cohen - 45 years old when turned by magic

Zelda Cohen - 44 years old when turned by venom

Livia Cohen - 21 years old when turned by venom

Ada Cohen - 18 years old when turned by venom

Waldo Cohen - 13 years old when turned by venom

Before the turnings they were a normal family that lived in a small village in Albion. Ada had the hardest time as she had anger issues and would constantly be in fights.

After the turnings Benjamin knew that they would not be able to stay in Albion (old England) without being tracked down by the warlocks. Therefore, they left to Frankia (old France) so they could start a new life. It was okay for a while but the witches and warlocks were catching up to them and the people around them were starting to notice that they were not ageing.

They decided that travelling the world was there best option. It was hard at first as not much of it had been discovered. However, once they got used to it, it was fun. They learned about the abilities they had, the cultures of other people. Ada loved to travel, she loved learning. On the families travels Ada learned the majority of the worlds languages, she met amazing people, and she did amazing things.

The family had all of the basic stereotypical abilities that vampires would have. Enhanced strength, enhanced senses, enhanced speed, enhanced healing, compulsion and immortality. But they also had specific abilities that they were able to do.

Benjamin was able to shape-shift into animals and mist. He was the only known shapeshifter.

Zelda was able to read minds, which was very useful to the family.

Livia was able to expand compulsion, which is compelling lots of people at once.

Waldo was able to control the weather and make it come out of his body.

And Ada, well Ada has three special abilities. She was able to tell when people were lying, she was able to see into people's future and she was able to inflict pain onto people.

The family travelled the earth for 400 years, but it was starting to get stressful, so Benjamin decided that they needed to stop and go into hiding for a couple of years.

Those couple of years turned into 1230 years.

They would come out of hiding every hundred years for a month to catch up a bit, but once they had done that they went back in. So it was slightly boring for Ada.

Unfortunately, when they did come out of hiding for good, they ended up fighting in two world wars, which was not ideal.

First they came head on with World War 1 which was difficult as they had to become accustomed to all of the new technologies that had been created. The two men of the family Benjamin and Waldo served in the war as they were men. At first Waldo was not allowed in because of his age, but he compelled them to let him in. The women of the family became nurses as when the family went into hiding they worked on getting there blood lust completely under control, as well as mastering there abilities. During the war, with everyone they met they compelled them to forget who they were as it would have been suspicious.

After World War 1 happened, the family started to settle down and start up businesses. The family decided that it would be best if everyone knew about them because they didn't want to be on the run again. Livia 'World Compelled' everyone so that they knew, she told them that the family were not dangerous and could be trusted, they had not fed on humans for a thousand years and to treat them as normal people.

Straight after that happened World War 2 started because Hitler, who was a vampire, did not like the idea of everyone knowing about the family and vampires in general. Hence forth World War 2. It was the worst thing that the family had experienced. So much fighting and death they didn't know how to handle it. Just as the Nazi's were winning the family gave ideas to the British government so that they could win. It worked because after a while the Germans were cornered. Unfortunately, just as it was about to end Benjamin got bitten by a Nazi vampire with special venom. He would have died if he were a normal vampire, but as the family are elders they are almost impossible to kill.

It took years for the venom to make its way out of Benjamin and by the time it did, the world had moved on and overcome the wars. The world also thought that Benjamin died and they started to worry as they respected him, so when the family came out, the world celebrated.

The family got used to the world they were in now and they used it to there advantage. They were finally free from there lives of running and were finally settled in.

That was until there family secrets started to expose themselves and Ada met someone who's purpose was to do just that.

Expose her.


	2. Ada Cohen

Ada Cohen was always independent, she loved being alone and having her thoughts to herself. She also loved people, she had met so many people over the years and they were always nice to her. However, it made it hard for her to trust people when they would lie to her, and she knew when they were lying.

She wasn't able to keep in contact with all of the people she turned as she had to hide with her family. This made some of them angry and turn into enemies. Now that it was 2020 she didn't even know if those people were alive, but that didn't matter as long as she had her main girl, Octavia.

Ada POV

I'm hungover. Very hungover. I've been to a party every night for the last two weeks and I have another one tonight that I cannot be arsed for. I'm suppose to be going to meet Octavia now at The Palms in Beverly Hills. Boojie, I know, but whenever I'm in my LA house I turn into a different person. I'm here on business, I don't know what I want to do with my life but mum and dad said I have to find something.

Speaking of family, Im not sure where they are. I think mum and dad are at the Oxford home having a meeting with some vampires and werewolves that have been fighting. They run the worlds biggest law firm, but when they aren't doing that they are going through the rules and regulations of the supernatural world. They are like the leaders and everyone follows them.

I think Livia is in Madrid with her puny little human boyfriend. She works in the music industry and by that I mean she owns a record label. She normally stays in Spain because that's where Alejandro lives. I don't mind him, it's just he's human and only is with her because of her power.

Now Waldo. No one really ever knows where he is. He owns a Michelin star restaurant chain and he has restaurants all around the world, so he'll be in one of them. He separates himself from the family a lot as he doesn't get along with dad at the moment. Benjamin still sees him as a thirteen year old boy, which physically he is, but mentally he is as adult as all of us.

That brings me to now, across the table from my bestie Octavia.

"Ada, come on, I know he's a bloodling but he's well behaved", she sighed at me. Octavia has turned another boy of hers and is trying to persuade me to let him into the party we're going to tonight.

"No Oc, you know the rules, bloodlings cannot contain themselves, there dangerous", I shouted at her. Bloodlings are vampires who are less then a year old. They are very strong and cannot contain there emotions.

Octavia has been turning a lot of humans lately, which is very bad for me. Rule number 1 of the VANDH agreement that mum and dad made was to 'only turn humans if you are going to spend the rest of your life's with them, or if they are about to die'.

"Oc, if you turn anymore I will have no choice but to tell them, and I don't know what they will do to you", I told her sternly. "Okay Ad's I swear it, he's the last one", she whimpered at me. I didn't believe her and I think she knew that I would never tell my parents as I know that they would probably kill her.

"Okay, anyway, the party, what are you going to wear", I asked her. "Oh, ummm, I not sure, maybe my blousy thing that I got from Louis Vuitton", she said. "What about you?", she said sarcastically.

She knows me to well, I don't dress up regularly, especially not for shitty parties. I normally go in one of my many jumpers, ripped skinny jeans, my air max 95's, a hat and some glasses. I don't really like to be recognised and as one of the most famous people in the world in a place like LA, it happens a lot.

"You know, the normal", I smiled at her. She looked at me, grinned and then scoffed down all of the food on the table, even mine.

———————

It was 8:00pm when we got back to mine as we went into Westfield to shop. Octavia basically bought the whole shopping mall, I got a new jumper and some grey air max 95's and some new white air forces, which will probably be my thirtieth pair.

We got dressed and had predrinks at my house because it takes a lot for us vamps to get drunk, and tonight I had to get drunk because I didn't want to see Octavia with her new bloodling. Oh, and my ex-boyfriend is coming.

Zac is a human, which I don't mind, it's just that they normally want something from you, which is what he did. He wanted me to turn him and when I explained to him that he would probably die, he broke up with me. At first I was hurt because I really liked him, but then I was angry and wanted to kill him. I didn't. Obviously. But I was close to.

Anyway we had just called an Uber as we were drinking and even though we are all powerful, human laws still apply to us under the agreement of VANDH which stands for Vampires And Humans. Mum and dad made it with the British government when we came out to everyone. Its just a law agreement that makes sure that everyone is safe and that we aren't going to harm anyone or compel them.

We got to the party at 10:00pm because you know, fashionably late and all that. When we walked through the door everyone looked at Oc because she was wearing a very short and skinny red dress that made her look like a stripper. They all knew who she was as she is an old vampire, they basically parted waves when they saw her, I just looked like a nobody so I followed.

We got to the kitchen where it stunk of weed. I don't do drugs, I don't see the point, I don't tend to drink either but when your in LA it's a must. I looked around and saw a few famous faces, I think this is Grammy's party because there was a few high up famous people like Justin and Hailey Bieber, Kendal and Kylie Jenner, Drake, Wiz, Camila Cabello, Shawn Mendez, Lewis Capaldi, Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Lizzo, David Dobrik and Gang. Literally everyone now that I'm looking around and seeing them. I went over to the vlogsquad to say hello as I've been in a few of there videos. The first video I was in was me racing David's Ferrari, obviously I won. Since then we've all become good friends. There were still lots of people that I didn't know so I decided to keep my hat and glasses on. I went to speak to Drake next when I saw that he was already speaking to someone.

A girl. I've never seen her before, but she was intriguing. I used my hearing to listen to what they were talking about.

"Congrats by the way, five Grammys on your first run, impressive", Drake said to her.

"Thank you, I mean I didn't deserve them, I've only been in the industry for a minute, there were people who deserved them more then me", she said back to him. Interesting, you don't really meet many humble famous people in LA, I'm surprised I've never seen her at parties before considering she won five Grammys. She must be massively famous.

"ADA"

"ADA"

"ADA COHEN"

I whipped my head around to see who was shouting my name and just as I did, everyone at the party stopped what they were doing and just stared at me.

Some people started to film on there phones, some people just stared, jaws wide, some people screamed in excitement and others went back to what they were doing as they knew me personally so were not all that bothered.

Well, that's it, the covers blown, time to take of the disguise.

I walked over to the man who was shouting my name. "Hi Zac", I said to the man in defeat. "Ay, why so glum babe", he said to me smugly.


	3. Her.

Ada POV

I literally hate him. He acts as if nothing happened, and I'm not having any of it.

"Piss off Zac", I angrily mouthed at him. I knew people were still watching me and I didn't want to draw attention to myself. He carried on antagonising me and after a while pulled me down onto his lap. All of his friends were laughing as if he was in control. Do they not know who I am?

I swivelled in his lap, looked him in the eyes and said the words.

"Pain".

I could see in his eyes that he knew he was in for a shit night. He started to squirm to try and get away from the excruciating burning he was feeling in his body. "Beg me!" I shouted at him. At first he didn't do anything, so I might have upped the pain. He started to cry and all of his friends had backed all the way up and everyone at the party was now looking at us.

He stuttered "p-p-please, I-I didn't mean it". This was a lot for him, he never apologised once in our relationship and especially never in front of his friends.

I grinned at him and simply said "okay" before jumping off his lap and making my way to Octavia.

As I was walking through the crowd, who were all staring at me, I made eye contact with someone.

The girl from earlier, she was beautiful. She had a very unusual style. Her clothes were very baggy, her hair was neon green at the roots and black throughout the rest. I felt a tug in my body, it was like my instincts telling me to go to her but I knew I couldn't, she was definitely scared of me, I could see it in her face, everyone was still staring and it would have been inappropriate.

She stared at me and me at her until I got to the hallway of the house and my vision was blocked off.

——————

"OC!"

"OCTAVIA" I shouted. No response.

I walked up to the bedrooms in the house and scanned my hearing for her. Finally as it got to the last door in the doorway, I heard her.

"Get off me"

"No, I said GET OFF" Octavia screamed. I speed sprinted to the door, instincts kicking in. I got to it and it was locked so I turned on my strength and ripped the whole door off. I didn't mean to but sometimes I overestimate myself.

What I saw made me extremely angry. There he was, Octavia's bloodling hovering over her in the bed, naked. She was crying and trying to get him off, but he was to strong for her. I ran over to them grabbed his head and flipped him onto a cupboard.

He got up and speeded at me, but I have had lots of training with bloodlings so knew what he was going to do. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to swing around me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. I had him in a headlock and knew what I had to do next.

The VANDH agreement was very important in moments like these. There were rules and this situation related to rule number 2. Rule number 2 states that 'if there is another vampire that is inflicting serious pain and damage onto another vampire or human, you were to kill them'.

So I recited the rule in my head and with a clench to my jaw, I knelt him to the ground so that he was on all fours, stood on his back, grabbed his face so my fingers were by his eyes and ripped his head from his body.

Octavia screamed in agony from the loss, but she knows that if I were to of left him he would have hurt a lot more people then just her. I went over to her and she cried in my arms for 20 minutes until she had calmed down.

"Hey Oc, we need to move the body before anyone sees him", I told her. "I know, let me bring the car around" she said. "Shit. We got an Uber here" I said back to her. She looked me in the eyes and I knew what she wanted us to do. "It's illegal Oc, I can't break the agreement, you know that".

"I know but there's no other way" she whimpered.

I knew then that I was going to be in big trouble if anyone found out. I walked out of the room and grabbed the first person I saw. I asked him if he had a car that we could use. He refused to let us use the car so I had to compel him. "Drive your car to the front of the house under this bedroom window. Stay in the car and keep your head forward until I sit in the passengers seat". He nodded his head and went to get his car. I went back into the room with Octavia who had already propped his body against the window. I looked outside and saw that the boy had backed up to the window. I grabbed the body on my shoulder and jumped out he window. I opened the car door and shoved the body into the back seats.

I heard Octavia behind me and she then put his head with his body. I went to the passenger seat and she went in with the body.

"Look at me" I ordered him. He looked at me with fear. "Calm down, we are not going to hurt you, I just need you to take me to my house, okay?" I said. He nodded again so I told him my address and he started to pull out of the drive.

Just as he pulled out I saw a familiar face. It was her. I don't think she had seen anything as she had just come out. It was like a replay of earlier, we only lost eye contact after the car turned a corner.

We got to my house and I told Octavia to take him to the garden.

"Forget any of this happened, you left the party early because you wanted In and Out. Go home and go to sleep". I compelled him.

—————

I went inside to see that Oc was already starting a fire in the garden. It was in the pit of the house so it was safe. The house was big and very spacious, perks of being in the richest family in the world I guess.

The fire was massive now and I knew that Octavia wouldn't be able to throw the body it so I walked over and did it for her.

The burning body of a vampire did not smell nice, it was sort of an old musty smell, which was lucky as I could just blame it on myself, I am 1363 years old after all.

It was 3:00am in the morning by the time he turned to ash. Octavia didn't want to sleep alone tonight so I let her in my bed.

Currently I have my arm around her and we're spooning. I'm the big spoon obviously.

"Ada?" She asked.

"Yeah O" I answered.

"Do you think that if they find out, they'll kill me", she whispered.

I thought about it for a minute. Of course they would, she had turned so many people at this point and I had to kill the majority of them. But I wouldn't let my parents, they know how much she means to me and they also know that I am the most powerful at of all of them.

"I won't let them O, even if they ever thought about it, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you". I told her confidently. "But that doesn't give you an excuse to keep turning people, if you turn anymore you won't get killed but you'll face consequences from me, which might be worst then dying if I'm being honest", I smiled at her.

She giggled and turned her head to look at me.

"I love you Ada", she said.

"I love you too, O".


	4. Going back home

Ada POV

After that whole ideal I decided it was best to go home for a while, but I felt concerned about leaving. I wanted to see her again, I don't understand why though, I've not even spoken to her, yet I'm infatuated with her. I never want to leave her.

But I have to, it's the best option, I need to leave Oc for a while because she's been a massive pain, always talking about the next boy she's getting with. It's extremely repetitive with her, but that's just her personality.

—————

I'm in the family jet on my way to Gatwick airport. It gets boring when your flying alone because there's just not a lot to do. When the family are on the jet we can speak with each other and play games, but when your by yourself all you can do is watch things on your Iphone.

I decided to flick through my Instagram looking through my timeline. I'm the most followed person on instagram, which is one of my proudest achievements, sad I know, but come on, 307 million followers. Amazing. I noticed that someone followed me a couple hours ago and they had quite a few followers, exactly 57.5 million, which is a lot.

I clicked on the profile and my heart dropped. That's the girl, the one from the party, the one that possibly saw the body.

Billie Eilish.

I followed her straight away and started to go through her pictures. This girl was fit. Very English of me, I know, but you have to admit it don't you?

I looked through her profile for what felt like minutes but must of been hours because the next thing I know, "Ada please get ready for landing" the pilot said to me.

—————

I love my rainy Albion. Not.

I mean don't get me wrong I love England but the weather is very annoying. I'm in my Tesla currently driving to the families London apartment. I know that mum, dad, Livia and Alejandro are suppose to be there, but I haven't heard anything from Waldo in weeks. I know he's alive and well but I do feel sad when he isn't around for family reunions.

I pulled up at the building and gave the keys to the valet. I ran to the elevator but decided it was too slow so speeded up the stairs. I unlocked the door and announced myself.

"GUYS IM BACK FROM LA", I shouted. The first thing I heard was Livia running and tripping over furniture, she then picked herself back up, screamed and then full pelt threw herself at me.

"WAGWAN MUSH", she shrieked in my ear.

"Nothing much mate", I said easily slipping back into my English lingo. I could tell she was excited because whenever we get excited we start to say lots of London/Jamaican slang words.

"How was Madrid?", I asked her. "Not bad, we signed an up and coming group who are actually really good" she told me. "Oh nice, LA was boring, you know same old...... eat, sleep, rave, repeat", I laughed.

I definitely didn't want to tell her about Octavia's situation and I didn't want to say anything about Billie yet as it could be nothing.

—————

We talked for a while more and she was telling me about her work, her friends, Waldo and also her decision on whether or not to change Alejandro. Mum and dad were not at the apartment yet because they had an emergency meeting about the fighting between the vamps and werewolves in Scotland. Scotland is werewolf territory and the fourth rule in the VANDH is 'no vampire should cross the border into Scotland, it is werewolf territory and they have the right to kill vampires that cross the border'.

Unfortunately a young werewolf had crossed the border into England and some bloodlings killed her. The family know that the vampires were in the wrong, but it's difficult to deal with as the werewolf's are extremely angry about it and want to have redemption. We don't mind giving them the bloodlings, but no one knows where they are.

As mum and dad won't get back for a while, I decided to go to the club. I want to go to Fabric to catch up with some of my mates.

As I walked in I saw Micheal and Dave wave me over. I walked over and we caught up, I told Mike about Billie as he was one of my closest friends here and he was talking about how big she was and how she was nominated for some Brits.

"Yeah man, she's killing it right now bruv", he told me. "Oh really, I thought she might have been newer cause I've never heard of her", I said back. "Nah mate, I'm actually a fan girl when it comes to her" he laughed at himself. He then proceeded to sing me some of her lyrics.

"It must have been a nightmare" he sang. "Bruv she's got brilliant pen you know, she's the fucking goat" he said in his rough voice. I laughed at him and walked away when fans came over and were asking him to perform his new song 'Own It'. I wasn't really feeling it tonight, especially after drinking at parties for two weeks in a row. I went to sit down at the other VIP section where Dave was. Me and Dave always see each other when there's no one else around. It never gets anymore serious then that because I know about the amount of girls he's been with and I'm not trying to get an STI you know.

He ushered me over to him so I went over and sat on his lap. "Hey Ada, what you been up to I haven't seen you in time", he asked me. I told him that I've been in LA for a couple of months just trying to figure out what businesses I want to start.

We talked for a while about what we've been getting up to and he's been under a bit of pressure lately because of all the performances and projects he has coming up. "Do you wanna come back to my yard" he asked flirtatiously. I knew what that meant and honestly I wanted to, I've been craving human touch and Dave is a nice guy that wouldn't do anything I didn't want him too, so I did.

We got up and he pulled me over his shoulder. I shouted at him because of the paparazzi outside, but he's the kind of guy that doesn't care, plus all the that the paparazzi know is that we're good friends that hang out with each other. We got into the Uber outside of the club and Dave told him where to go.

Sex with humans is not that important for vampires. They are a lot weaker then us so are not able to pleasure as much. But Dave is very good even though he's not a vampire, which is why he is the only human that I ever get with. He knows this as well and always brags about it to his mates, I call him out on it but I know it's just banter.

We get to his house and he starts undressing as soon as the door closes. He runs to his bedroom like an excited child.

Well this is going to be a long night.


	5. Waldo Cohen

~Two months later~March first~

Waldo Cohen was probably the second most problematic of the family. He was stuck as a thirteen year old so he was constantly going through puberty. His voice had dropped but it would sometimes crack. He was extremely tall but didn't bulk out. He had spots on his face that would never go away. He didn't have many friends as no other thirteen years olds wanted to be friends with a vampire who was over a 1000 years old and there were no adults who wanted to be friends with a thirteen year old. It also didn't help that his father still treated him as if he was thirteen. Out of all of the family he was closest to Ada, they were closest in age and she would just make him laugh when he was feeling down.

Waldo was currently in New York in one of his many restaurants. Luckily for him, the staff knew what he was like, so even though he was only thirteen and looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, he was a lot worse and they never disobeyed him.

He was in the middle of cussing out his staff for not being able to dish a plate when he got a message from Ada.

Ada 💜

-Boy, you better get to Oxford now, the wolves are going mental about Jess

-Jack almost killed Alejandro last night because he was defending the vampires who crossed the border

-luckily Livia managed to correct Ale and now there not on speaking terms either, we had to put Jack to sleep and now looks like he wants to tear our faces off

-please Waldo, your his best friend and the only one who can calm him down

-call me

—————

Waldo didn't bother to call Ada, he jumped into his jet and flew straight to England.

Waldo POV

I've walked into hell. Literally. The first thing I see when I get into the castle is mother burning the curry that she was making. I kiss her on the cheek to greet her and she pulls me into a big hug.

"I missed you a lot Wald, where have you been?" She asked me. "I had to set up another restaurant in New York and they wanted me to stay there and run it for a while", I told her. She looked at me proudly, gave me another kiss on the cheek and then told me to go see Ada and Livia as dad was in a meeting. Before I went to see my sisters I had to get some blood from the fridge as I haven't had any in three days. Yummy, rabbit, my favourite.

I ran upstairs with another two bags of rabbit blood in tow to give to the girls. They were speaking so loudly that I would be able to hear them a mile a way, if I was a human. Obviously I hear them when they are ten miles away, perks of being an Elder vampire I guess.

I must have barged into Ada's room because they acted as if someone had just jumped out from under the bed. Once they had done screaming, they ran over and we had a group hug.

"Where have you been?" Ada said angrily. I've always been scared of Ada when she was angry, she is the most powerful vampire known and I know how bad her pain power is as she had to practice on us when we were hidden. "Ada, calm, I've been in New York setting up a new restaurant, they asked me to stay and run it for a while, so I did, you know how I get about my passion", I told her. She just smiled at me relieved.

Ada went to sit down and Livia pulled me into another hug. "She's been going through a tough time with the werewolves lately, be easy on her", she whispered to me. As if on cue, Ada clicked her tongue, pointed to her ear and stated 'vampire hearing you idiot" and then gave Livia the evils. Livia laughed and pulled me over to sit on Ada's sofa.

They caught me up with what was happening with the werewolves. I knew the basics but they gave me more detail. Some new bloodlings had gone over the border and managed to get to the head werewolves pack in Inverness. This pack is called the Fraser pack, they are the oldest known werewolf pack and have been the leaders of the Scotland wolves for over 700 years. The Fraser packs leader is a man called Duncan Fraser. He has four children, one of which is my best friend Jack. Jack has always accepted me even when he was ageing and I was not, he knows that I'm not just a thirteen year old boy. Jacks girlfriend, Jess had just gone through her first full moon and she transitioned for the first time. Unfortunately, she ran into the woods, which is where they are suppose to go for there first run, and she ran into three bloodlings who started a fight with her. She held her own for a while but they managed to get around her body and they crushed her ribs and killed her.

Jack hasn't been the same since, I spoke to him over the phone when it happened, I asked him if he wanted me to come back, but he said it would be better if I stayed where I was.

This is where we are now. Jack is in the cellar in the basement of the castle. It's a very old castle that the family were given to by Queen Elizabeth II when we created the VANDH, so it had many different hidden areas, the jail in the basement being one of them.

The girls told me that he'd been down there for two days know and wouldn't calm down so they didn't let him go. His father knows about the situation and understands that his anger issues don't help him either.

I left Ada's bedroom and made my way downstairs. I grabbed some food that mother made, some of fathers clothes and went into the basement. As I got closer and closer I could here the wolf whining. He saw me and he perked up a little, his wolf form was dark black with grey eyes which I always thigh was sick. I told him to transition and chucked the clothes in there and turned around.

"I'm decent" he said. I could tell by his hoarse voice that he had been crying a lot. "I know I've already said, but I'm sorry about Jess, she was great", I said as I passed him some curry. He looked at me, "thanks Wald, it's hard you know, coming to terms with it, but I just want revenge now", he said.

"You'll get it Jack, but we can only get it for you if you work with us and calm down so we can let you out" I demanded. He nodded at me, visibly upset that I just told him off. "You promise to calm down and work with us?" I asked him. "I promise" he said with sad eyes.

I soon as I opened the cage, he ran up, pulled me into a hug and started to cry. We stood there for a bit until I asked him about going to my fathers meeting and seeing what leads they have on those bastard bloodlings.

He seemed happy about that.


	6. Back to work

Ada POV

I'm back in LA.

I don't want to be, Waldo and Jack were having a hard time tracking down the bloodlings, I offered to help but they said it would be harder with me there. Mum and dad decided it would be best for Livia and Ale to go back to Madrid, and me to LA.

It wasn't all bad, even though I wanted to stay and help, I knew who was in LA and I wanted to get to know her more. I'm in bed thinking of ways to see her again. I mean I know exactly were she is at the moment because I have eyes everywhere. She’s in the middle of tour rehearsals because she's about to go on a world tour.

I didn't want to interrupt that because it's probably extremely stressful already. She’s not going to want me there, a vampire that she possibly saw kill someone and drive away with the body. She can't of seen. I mean mum and dad would have known by now. Someone would have told them that they saw there daughter shoving a body into a car.

I know I have to speak to her whilst she's in LA because in a couple of days she's in Miami kicking the tour off. I'm thinking about going to the parties that she’s at, but I've been put off parties since I had to save Octavia's ass and kill her toy.

Speaking of Oc, she’s on the set of her new movie and asked me to meet her by her trailer. There’s not a lot of vampire’s who are in the film industry because it doesn’t look good. I mean we have to constantly move so it looks like we’re breathing and we have to remember to blink. Octavia is one of the only vampires that is able to do this when acting, that’s why she’s so sought after at the moment. I mean she does her own stunts, she acts very well whilst remembering to do so many things and she’s pretty, so gets roles.

At the moment she’s doing a movie with the likes of Meryl Streep, Zoe Saldana and the director James Cameron. Avatar was a brilliant movie when it came out and now I’m just excited that O’s in it.

—————

I pull up the to Century Studios and look for the Avatar Plot. As I’m going into the gates of Avatar I see a matte-black Dodge Challenger. I’d know it anywhere, she’s always got it in her instagram posts. Why would she be here though? Visiting a friend maybe? Making a cameo? I laughed at myself realising what I just thought.

I have no clue. I’m getting out of my white Bugatti Chiron when I hear someone coming at me fast from behind. I mean sounds like a threat to me so when they get around two meters away I turn, weak jab to the face and trip them.

“You fucking bitch”, the person on the floor yelled at me. “It’s not my fault, you know to make yourself known”, I yelled back. Octavia gave me a glare and then laughed. “Surely you know my scent by now Ad’s” she laughed out. “It’s hard when you have all that blue make up on you, freak”, I said.

“Come to the trailer then, I want you to meet Meryl!”, she said excitably. “O, I’ve known Meryl since Trelawny of the Wells, you idiot” I said. She looked at me and sighed “w-well you never said.... anyway come to the trailer and so you guys can speak about old time’s”, she said. “I will.... in a minute, I have to find something first”, I said suspiciously. She looked at me questionably and then walked back to her trailer.

I waited until she was around the corner and then looked at the black car, only to see a green haired girl leaning against it and looking right at me.

It’s impossible, no one ever sneaks up on me, I can hear everything in a thirty mile radius. I tried to look into her head for any sign of the future, but I wasn’t able to, which is not common. There are only certain times I can’t see people’s future. One is werewolves, for some reason it’s very hard to penetrate there heads and I’ve only ever been able to do it with other future seers around me. Two is when a person is about to die, I mean obviously because they don’t have a future. Three, they are defence screens, these are vampires who are not susceptible to any powers.

It can’t be the last one because I know from her scent that she is not a vampire or a werewolf and I definitely don’t think she’s about to die. Especially when she standing four meters in front of me.

“Uuuuh hello”, she said, trying to get my attention. I jumped and stumbled against the Bugatti. “Oh shit, sorry I was ummm..... thinking”, I lied. “What about?” She asked. Shit, why is she questioning me, and why was I not able to come up with a quick lie.

“Meryl Streep”, I stuttered. How stupid.

“Oh nice, she’s dope,”

“So you followed me back on instagram, your my highest follower”she stated.

“Oh, no problem”, I said proudly. It’s my biggest achievement, but I’d never say it aloud.

“I never said thank you, don’t humour yourself”, she deadpanned back.

All this hostility, I’m guessing she saw me and O with the body. I was about to ask her about that night when she said it.

“So, who did you put in that car?” She questioned.

“Well not that it’s any of your business, but he was a bloodling who was attacking Octavia, I had to kill him as it’s a rule on the VANDH. I didn’t want to alarm anyone so I thought it was best if I left...... stealthily” I clapped back.

“Calm down, I don’t care, I was just wondering” she said. I was worried she was going to ask about Zac, but she didn’t.

I smiled at her signalling a thank you. She slowly stepped closer to me so that she was in my vicinity. She got about thirty centimetres away from my face. She had a very serious face and all of a sudden.....

“Your car is fucking dope”, she said to me.

I laughed and thanked her. “Yeah, I know, fucking expensive too, but real sick” I told her.

She started to walk around it and complimented it like it was a dog. “Can I drive it”, she shouted to me, not caring about my super human hearing.

“Do you even have your license, you look too young to me” I joked.

“Says the thousand year old Elder vampire” she laughed.

So she knows about me, I mean everyone knows about me, but it’s different with her. I studied her for a couple more seconds.

I could see in her face that she trusted me and really wanted to drive my baby.

“Okay, but I swear down if you crash, I’ll fucking kill ...... umm, send you the bill” I corrected myself. I know that when I say stuff like that to humans they get antsy.

She looked at me for a moment, as if she was trying to figure me out.

“I won’t, now chuck the keys”, she demanded. I dug into my back pocket and threw her the keys. She caught them, opened the drivers door and got in.

I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, but then I realised what I was doing. I’m about to drive in my Bugatti with my crush, Billie Eilish.

It’s gonna be a bumpy ride.


	7. The Car Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠️ Mentions of rape and excessive swearing

Ada's POV

I'm not sure what I'm doing. I can't resist her, and if something happens, we're both in trouble. I haven't felt like this since before the hiding. It feels like the first day I was turned by Benjamin. The amount of self-control I'm putting in right know is astonishing.

I'm looking anywhere away from her neck and I can still feel the blood flow in her carotid artery. I'm looking down and feel like I can actually hear her femoral artery flow. It's almost painful trying to resist the urge to bite her. But I know I can't give in. I need to distract myself.

I'm not sure where we're going. She said but I wasn't listening. I don't know why she's trusting me so much, we met twenty minutes ago, no one knows where she is and no one knows where I am. I could kill her right now and no one would ever know.

I see a sign for a place called the Sunken City and I notice that she takes the exit. Seems like a touristy area so I'm hoping there are going to be people there.

"So, you know where we're going yet?", she asked.

"Well, you told me earlier, so yes", I said sarcastically.

" You weren't listening", she mumbled.

I didn't answer her because I know she's right.

She seems to get annoyed quite easily. It makes me question her a lot. I mean she's immune to my powers, she trusts me for some weird reason, she makes me trust her. It's all a bit weird. She also has these weird issues. Like she doesn't like when people don't listen to her. Which is why I've just ignored her.

We pull into a car park and Billie starts to reverse park. As she does I look out to see where we are. It's like a deserted town that been knocked down and is now just rubble.

She gets out of the car and shuts the door. I take a minute to compose myself and to stable my self control, and then proceed to get out.

"So this is the Sunken City, I come here to relax sometimes", she said.

I look around and it looks like a bit of a dump to me. There were burned up old cars, shrapnel, bits of concrete and graffiti everywhere.

"Oh great it looks like a nice place to.......relax", I convinced her.

She looked at me and smiled. I think she knew that I wasn't keen, but she appreciated the support.

We walked down towards the beach area and then walked down to where it was actually sandy. We sat down and stared out into the ocean.

"I love the car by the way, it's real smooth" she complimented.

"Thanks, I'm really proud of it", I told her.

There was an awkward silence for about five minutes. I was still trying to concentrate on the noise of the ocean so I could distract myself from her body. I had a feeling that she wanted to ask me questions about my life so I asked her.

"So what do you want to know?" I exclaimed. She looked at me excitedly and then scrunched her face up as if she was trying to not blurt all her questions out all at once.

"Well, my first question is, who was that boy?"

"Umm, well, my best friend Octavia, she has a thing for turning all the boys she ever gets with. But this time she picked the wrong boy. I knew it but there was nothing I could do cause of the VANDH. When we were at the party I went to look for her and once I found her, he was you know....... naked and on top of her. That was when I had to kill him", I said sadly.

She looked at me with sympathy and then said something that shocked me.

"Thanks for telling me, but I wasn't asking about that boy...... I was on about the one who was being a dickhead" she stated.

Well fuck me, I'm in deep shit here. She saw the whole thing which meant she saw me using my powers, which meant everyone saw me using my powers. I mean I know I was drunk but how drunk was I to have used them in public like that.

"Shit, I didn't realise people were paying attention anymore" I told her.

"Most people weren't, cause your fucking bickering went on for hours and bored everyone", she laughed out.

"But me, well, I never stopped watching", she said with a tint of jealousy.

I thought about some sort of lie, but I couldn't lie to her. Literally, every time I tried to open my mouth and say a lie, my body wouldn't let me. So I told her the truth.

"To be completely honest with you he's the twat that fucked me over" I growled. My anger took her aback slightly. I saw her move away slightly so I attempted to calm myself.

"Basically he was my boyfriend and for a while he was really nice and sweet, until he started to ask me for things. He would ask when I was turning him, what powers would he have, if he could be apart of the Elders.

It was weird, like he flipped a switch, when I told him that there was a strong possibility that he would die and I-I couldn't risk it..... he broke up with me" I said sadly.

She just looked at me calmly, so I carried on telling her, until we got to the part about the party.

"I'm not suppose to use my powers you know?" I asked her.

"I know and I promise you I won't tell anyone, just tell me what happened at the party", she asked.

"You promise?" I said.

"Yes"

—————

Third Person POV

Ada told Billie about the party and Billie understood why she did what she did. Zac was harassing her and even though she's the most powerful thing in the world, she can still be abused.

After Ada told Billie about the party, Billie proceeded to ask Ada all of the questions she wanted to know. What her powers are, what her families powers are, if she's friends with humans, if she trusts humans, what animals she eats/drinks, does she eat normal food, if she doesn't eat, what happens, how many houses she has, how many cars and much more.

Ada took time to answer all of Billies questions. She told Billie her powers, her families powers, that she is friends with humans and she trusts them, that she drinks all animals and can eat all foods, that she will become weaker and eventually desiccate if she doesn't drink blood, that her family owns houses all over the world and that she doesn't even know how many cars she has.

Billie loved the answers to the questions and was absolutely fascinated with Ada's life. However, it was getting late and Billie's phone was being bombarded with texts and phone calls.

Ada's POV

"Billie"

She carried on talking.

"Billie"

She still talked.

"BILLIE!" I shouted at her.

She jumped and gave me the biggest evils I've ever seen.

"Dude, what the fuck was that about" she said annoyed.

"You phone is blowing up, it's literally ringing right now, my fucking ear drums are burning" I laughed.

"Shit ...... shit .......SHIT", she shouted.

She picked up her phone and I listened in.

"BILLIE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU MISSED THE MEETING ABOUT TOUR"

It was a young man shouting at her.

"Calm your tits Finneas, I was out with a ...... f-friend", she looked at me questionably.

I nodded at her to let her know we could be friends. She's a very odd girl but I'm infatuated with her and certainly want to know her more.

The man on the phone carried on yelling at her about her leaving her car and not answering her calls or messages.

"Okay Finneas, Yes ...... Yes...... Okay...... Will do......Okay ......Bye ...... Yes bye" she said obviously pissed of with the man on the phone.

"So you need a lift back to your car then? I asked her.

"Yeah" she sighed, looking sad that she had to go home.

I got up and shook the sand of me, I put my hands out for her and lifted her up.

"Come on then".

We walked back to my car and got in once we reached it.I let her drive again because I knew how much she loved it. We drove back to the lot in silence and as we pulled in I realised I completely forgot to tell Oc where I went...... oh well I'm sure she'll forgive me.

As she was about to get out the car I stopped her.

"You not gonna give me your number then?" I asked her.

She reached down to grab my phone from the cup holder and then proceeded to typed her phone in and rang herself.

"I'll call you" she said bluntly.

"Okay", I said.

She walked to her car and I got out to walk to the drivers seat of mine.

She drove away and was out of my view, I reminisced on what had just happened.

And then I drove home.


	8. Call me

Ada POV

It's been a couple days since me and Billie went to Sunken City and had a chat. I'm laying down on my bed thinking about whether or not to call her.

She's texted me a few times asking about what I'm doing but I haven't been able to meet her because I had plans with other people. Trust me, I would've dropped them in a second if I had the chance, but they were vampires who were giving me information about the bloodlings that have been going around killing young werewolves.

There have been three more deaths since Jess. When the second werewolf died, the family thought that it was a coincidence. Then the third and fouth deaths happened and now we're certain that bloodlings are purposely killing young werewolf's. We just don't know why.

Anyway, it's the last day to see her because she's going to Miami in a couple days to start her tour. I think I'm just gonna text her and see if she wants to come round.

Billie E  🎤

March 4

Billie - Yo Ada wanna do something later  🙏🏼

Ada - Hi Billie, I'm sorry but I have loads of meetings today so won't be free until late  😩🧛‍♀️

Billie - Yea no problem 

March 6

Ada - Billie I'm finally free wanna come over to my place  🦇🧛‍♀️

Billie - yeah sure  😂 love your use of emojis  🙄

Ada -  😂😂 okay text me when you're at the gate, I've told security to let you in, but sometimes there's still issues  🧛‍♀️

Billie - okay  👌🏼

—————

Once Billie said yes I went downstairs to look at what foods she could eat, I know she's vegan and obviously I'm not so I don't know what the house keeper stocked the fridges with. 

I have many fridges. My vampire fridge, self-explanatory, my unhealthy fridge which has unhealthy foods, my drink fridge which has drinks and then my healthy fridge which has healthy foods.

I'm not going to cook anything, because I don't know how to cook anything vegan, so I'll just show her the fridges and she can do whatever she wants. 

I decided to sit on the sofa and put on the Kardashians. I love them, I know them personally so I know about a lot of the things before they even happen on the show, but I still love to watch it.

—————

It's been about 45 minutes now and I'm thinking that she's bailed because of the amount of times I've flaked on her. Then the doorbell went.

I went over and opened it. There she was wearing one of her Gucci sets that's she seems to have thousands of. She had no makeup on and honestly looked exhausted, must be because of the tour. She still managed to look beautiful though. 

"Are you gonna invite me in", she said, making me jump.

"Sorry, yeah come in", I said embarrassed.

She walked in and was in awe of the house. She walked into the living room, grabbed the remote and turned onto netflix. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, wanting to show her around the house.

She gave a 'duh' face and I noticed she put on The Office. I've never watched it but I'll watch anything she wants. 

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I'm always fucking hungry!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I've got a fridge full of foods that I'm pretty sure you can eat, just don't go into the fridge on the very left", I told her.

"Why shouldn't I go into that fridge", she smirked.

"It's got my supply in it"

"What drugs, alcohol?" she joked.

"You know what, you smart arse", I laughed out. 

She walked to the kitchen to make food and I sat on the sofa to watch the programme she put on. It was okay I guess but I don't really get the humour, maybe it's the English in me. 

—————

It had been a while and Billie wasn't back from the kitchen. I was about to go out there and see what she was doing when she walked back in with a burrito and ...... a blood bag.

"Ummm what are you doing", I questioned.

"I could hear your stomach from in there so thought you'd want this", she stated proudly and showed me the blood. I could feel the veins in my eyes lift in my skin and she stared at them.

"I mean it's fine I guess, but I don't want you to be put off of me because of my ...... diet", I worried.

"No don't worry, I mean you don't mass killing cows or anything and I know you can't live without it", she replied. I looked at her, slightly confused, but took the bag anyway. I poured it into my special cup and sipped it through a straw. I could feel her looking at me so I started a conversation. 

"So, you like burritos?"

"Hell fucking yeah I love burritos", she said with a mouthful of avocado. 

"Okay, ummm are you excited for tour", I asked.

"Yeah I'm actually really excited this time...... the last few tours were difficult, I literally hated them and wanted to go home, but this time I appreciate my life a lot more and I want to give the fans something to remember", she said. 

"I couldn't imagine having to live like that for that amount of months, it just doesn't sound comfortable", I admitted. 

"You get used to it", she sighed. "I mean that's probably the worst thing about it, not being able to sleep in a comfortable bed", she said tiredly. 

—————

It had been a while later and I noticed that she was looking tired and probably was exhausted because of tour rehearsal. She also definitely won't be getting a lot of sleep on tour so I feel like I need to help.

"Do you wanna go to sleep", I asked with caution.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course, you look like you haven't been to sleep in days and my bed it's literally the comfiest", I told her. 

"I would appreciate it a lot", she said.

I got up and reached for her hands, but she didn't give them to me.

"Carry me", she pouted. I laughed at her and then picked her up in a bridal style. I carried her up the two flights of stairs to my bedroom. I dropped her onto my bed and asked if she wanted clothes to sleep in. 

"Only if there silk", she sassed. 

Luckily I have two pairs of silk pyjamas, I think they might be slightly big for her considering I'm 5'8, but I'm sure she doesn't care. She went into the bathroom and got changed so I turned on the tv and put The Office back on. 

She came back out and I refused to look at her knowing that those pyjamas were slightly see through. I could hear her get under the covers so looked back at her. 

"Do you want anything else?" I asked.

"No but......" 

"What, don't be nervous around me", I said.

"Will you stay with me, I mean y-you don't have to get under the covers or a-anything", she blurted out. 

"Don't worry Billie" I laughed, "there's lots of room on the bed, I'll just sit at the end", I told her.

She smiled at me and then turned her head so it was on the pillow. I listened to her breathing until I knew that she was asleep. 

I went to the bathroom to answer my phone that had been non-stop buzzing since Billie got here.

"Yo, what's with all the fucking calls, Waldo" I shouted angrily. 

"Ada, it's your father, you need to get to England right away", he said seriously. 

"What, why" I stammered. 

"Livia.... she's b-b-been...." he croaked. 

"What dad spit it the fuck out", I told him angrily. 

"She's been taken"


	9. I’m Sorry

Ada POV

I don't know what to do. I'm stuck. Billie's slept for 20 minutes at most. I've been packing my things and phoning people who need to know about my situation. I need to wake her up but I feel guilty. I told her she could stay so she could sleep. I do have one idea but if she wakes up it will be extremely weird.

I speed downstairs to unlock by Bugatti, I lay the passenger seat as far as it will go down and then get a pillow and a blanket. I speed back upstairs and gently remove the cover that over Billie. I'm pretty sure she's a very deep sleeper cause I've been making a lot of noise whilst packing and she hasn't moved a muscle.

I put my right arm under her knees and then my left under her back. I slowly pick her up and she moves her head to the crook of my neck. If this wasn't such a serious moment and I wasn't concentrating on finding my sister, I would be screaming at her cuteness.

I get down both sets of stairs in record time and get out the house to the car. As the Bugatti is so low it's pretty hard not to wake her up. Still, I succeed and am extremely proud of myself for it. I cover her with the blanket and gently close the door.

I call one of my friends who knows one of Billie's friends, to see ifhe can get her address. Luckily he gets it and I put it into my phone. I get into the car slowly and see she's still sleeping. I turn on the engine of my car and slowly make my way out of my drive.

—————

It's about 5 minutes till we get to Billie's and I'm trying to figure out a way to explain this to her parents. I'm mean I'm not scared, but ...... I'm kinda scared. It sort of looks like she's dead and I don't want them to start screaming and then wake her up.

I pull up to her house and park the car. I get out of the car slowly and speed to her door. I knock and a few minutes later an older women answers.

"Oh Hi, Billie told me she was going to see you", the older women said not surprised to see me at all.

It took me a few moments to respond as I was taken aback about the fact that she knew my name.

"Yeah she's in the car...... ummm first of all let me introduce my self, I'm Ada Cohen, a new friend of Billie's, lovely to meet you!", I told her, shaking her hand.

"I know who you are silly, I'm Maggie, Billies mom" she laughed.

"Okay so, sorry to rush you but Billies in my car, safe, but she was sleeping at mine because she was so tired. I got a call and have a family emergency so I have to go back to England. I didn't want to wake her so I've managed to get her here without waking her up" I told Maggie.

"Oh Ada, I really appreciate it, she hasn't been sleeping properly in weeks and definitely needs it...... would there be anyway that you could bring her to her room, I would try myself, but I'm not as strong as you and I'd wake her. Your a vampire so it won't be as hard", she pleaded.

"Oh yeah of course, let me go and get her, just make sure all of the doors are open", I smiled.

She smiled back and nodded so I went back to the car. I went over to Billies side and I slowly opened the door. She was still asleep which was very weird. I lifted her in the same way I did before and carried her to her house. I walked into what I thought to be a living room and saw who must've been her father. He looked at me slightly amazed to see me in his living room and I smiled back at him. It’s most people’s reaction when they see me so I’m used to it at this point.

Maggie then led me into Billies bedroom and then lifted her covers. I put her down and put the covers back on her. I didn't have time to even look at her room because I knew that this was precious time. I took one last look at her and then exited Billies room and closed the door behind me.

"Thank you so much Ada we really appreciate it. I'm sure you know about the schedule she's been under so she just hasn't been getting a lot of rest", she told me.

"Honestly, it's no problem for me, she's very light and I have super strength", I laughed.

Just as I said that a young couple walked in through the front door.

"Hi mom, hi dad" he said.

"Hi Finneas", they said simultaneously.

Oh he was the man that Billie was on the phone to, I didn't even know she had any siblings. The girl by his side also greeted Billies parents.

"So where's Billie-e...... holy f-fuck. Ada Cohen", Finneas squealed.

"Hi Finneas", I smiled. He was in shock but I'm not sure if he was happy or scared.

"Sorry about him, he literally worships your family and knows everything about you", the young women said.

I went over to her, introduced myself and shook her hand.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go, family emergency and all that", I said.

Finneas quickly caught on to what I said and asked what the emergency was.

"All I know so far is that it's about the werewolves that are being killed and m-my s-sister..... she's been taken", I stuttered.

They all looked shocked, not realising that even though the family are powerful, bad things can still happen to us.

"Just tell Billie that I'm sorry for ditching her so early into our..... hang out" I instructed Maggie.

She looked at me sadly and said "I'm sure she'll understand..... you'll have to come to a show one time".

"I definitely will"

And with that I said my goodbyes and left to the airport.


	10. Livia Cohen

Livia Cohen was the smartest of the Elders and was one of the most powerful vampires ever created. She was able to control/compel all minds in the world if she wanted to. No one would even remember. People forget that about the family. They are extremely dangerous when threatened.

She only had one flaw and that was to trust too easily. She trusted all most all the people that she met and that is why she was in this situation in the first place.

Livia was walking down the streets of Madrid with Alejandro to go to get McDonald's. Alejandro went in to get food because she saw a homeless women at the end of the street and wanted to help.

She went over to ask if she wanted food, when the next think she saw was black and a she felt a prick on her neck. Someone had knocked her out with some dangerous venom and taken her away.

—————

Ada POV

We've been tracking down Livia for days now and luckily it's beginning to get easier as people are self-isolating because of Covid-19. Luckily it affects normal vampires in the same way, but not us. It's slowing them down and Waldo and Jack reckon we're a day away from them at most.

It's 1:00 am so the family decided to stop tracking for the day and get rooms in a hotel. Mum and dad get a room, Waldo and Jack get a room, and the other werewolves sort it out between themselves. I always get a room alone in case I have someone coming over. Yes, many people might be thinking that I'm 'slutty', but I have needs and I know if I was a boy it would be different.

I get into my room and face plant into the bed, which is no where near as comfortable as my own. I pick up my phone and go to my messages with Billie. We've been talking a lot lately, probably three times a day. She's had to postpone her tour because of the virus so is at home at the moment self-isolating.

Billie E 🎤

Ada - Yo B, wanna FaceTime 🧛‍♀️

Billie - yeah Ad's hang on I had to go out to get Taco Bell for the fam I'm almost home 😺

Ada - okay 🧛‍♀️

It's gotten to the point in our friendship that we have nicknames and emojis for each other. I call her B and sign of every text with a vampire. She calls me Ad's and signs of every text with a cat with sharp teeth because apparently "that's what I am on the inside, a pussy with sharp teeth".

—————

"So how's self isolating" I asked.

We had been speaking for an hour about the situation with Livia, I told her that we were close and there was nothing else to do apart from catching them and then letting the werewolves kill the bloodlings.

"I'm mean, it's not bad, I never get to stay home so that's good. It's fucking shit about tour though I feel like I'm letting everyone down", she sighed sadly.

"B, trust me your not, your keeping everyone safe and even if you were still doing the tour Trump advised everyone to stop mass gatherings so you'd get into trouble", I said sympathetically.

"Fuck Trump"

"....... anyway tell me more about your self-isolation", I said trying to get of a topic that makes her extremely angry.

"Yeah it's boring really, I can't go out with my friends, I can't touch anybody, I have to wash my hands every five fucking seconds and there gettingreally sore" she exaggerated.

"Ummm..... I also really miss you Ad's.... and your house of course", she said embarrassed.

"B, I miss you too and I'm almost finished here and then you can self-quarantine in my house" I joked.

She smiled flirtatiously and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oooh fuck, I'd love to self-quarantine with you", she flirted.

I could feel my cheeks go red so I aimed the camera down to my chest. I composed my self and thought about what to say.

"B, if we had to self quarantine together you'd be fucking exhausted", I bragged.

I could hear her choke on the water that was in her mouth and then heard her drink more to compose herself, so I advanced.

"Vampires cannot go that many weeks without sex, so if it gets bad, you'd better run", I commented.

Billie sighed and stared at me through the screen.

"Don't do this to me Ad's my moms next door", she moaned.

I was literally stunned. I didn't know what to say back, I just felt my cheeks go red so went to grab my water so she couldn't see me. She never flirts with me like this.

"Okay, you win, but seriously don't joke like that", I murmured.

"I wasn't joking", she whispered annoyed.

I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that because I don't want it to get intense like this until I get back to LA. She's been flirty before and then gets sad when I don't respond, but I mean I'm not trying to have sex over the phone so.

I mean I thought she was straight, so she could literally just be fucking with me. But she always sounds annoyed and sad when I stop flirting back.

"Stop ignoring me" she shouted.

"Oh sorry I was thinking" I laughed.

"So when do you think your coming back?"

"I mean if we get Livia tomorrow, then probably the day after, I doubt that she'll be seriously damaged so we'll ask her questions about what she saw and then I'll come back", I said.

"Okay when you get back I want you to to pick me up straight away", she ordered.

"Yeah I will B, right I've got to go".

"Alright, see you soon, my guy" she snorted

"Yeah".

I ended the FaceTime and laughed at her. She's so fucking weird and has the oddest slang. I don't understand it most of the time but go along with it anyway.

—————

I had a wash in the shower quickly and by the time I was finished it was 3:00am. We needed to get up early in the morning so I went straight to bed.

As I got under my covers I looked at the window. I quickly averted them when I saw two bloodlings standing there. I don't think that they saw me looking at them so I pretended to go to sleep so that they would come in.

I fucking hope they come in. I will literally destroy them.

It had been 20 minutes and I could hear them discussing about whether or not I was asleep. I know how do calm my heart so the rhythm sounds like I'm asleep. I heard them prying open the door, so I prepped myself. I started thinking of a plan as soon as I saw them so I know what to do. I'm hopping that mum can here my thoughts so they can help with the bodies.

They've just got the balcony door open and there currently sneaking to my side of the bed. I hear them turn there heads towards the door and that's when I knew I had to move. I speeded my hand towards one of the posts of the bed and ripped it off. Both of the bloodlings looked at me shocked and stood still. I was ten times quicker than them so lobbed the post into one of there hearts.

The bloodling dropped to his knees and screamed bloody murder. The screaming threw me off and the next thing I knew I was two rooms behind me because the other bloodling catapulted himself at me with force. I was in Waldo and Jacks room and was trying to get the bloodling off me. Waldo and Jack were staring at me from the bed and sofa they were sleeping on.

"GUYS, FUCKING HELP", I screamed.

Waldo sped to me and chucked the bloodling through the toilet wall. I stood up and looked at Jack who was now extremely furry and his lips were quivering with anger and excitement.

I sped into the toilet and grabbed the bloodling by his arms so his back was against my stomach. I brought him out to the bedroom and knelt him down so that his face was at the same height as the wolfs legs.

I shove him forward and he tries to run away but Jack manages to grab his leg and then jumps on top of him and rips his body apart.

Me and Waldo moved away knowing that he was very angry and needed space.

—————

Once jack had finished, him and Waldo got rid of the body and cleaned up the room whilst I went back to my room and did the same. Everyone had woken up to the noise and we decided to go out and find Livia straight away as the wolves got her scent.

The wolves led us to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. They went in first and signalled us to let us know it was safe. We walked in and mum read Jacks thoughts and told us that he said the last bloodling had escaped and left Livia so they were going after him.

I followed dad and Ale into the room where Livia was. She was tied to a chair unconscious and Ale was trying to wake her up. It took a couple of seconds for her to fully wake up and when she did we could tell she wasn't normal.

I knew straight away what it was. It was the same way Benjamin acted when he was bitten by the poisonous Nazi vampire. This was serious.


	11. Don’t come near me

Third person PoV

It had been three weeks since the family found Livia unconscious and poisoned. Benjamin, Zelda and Ada stayed home to care for her whilst Waldo and the wolves hunted the last bloodling down. Benjamin stopped the family from having there phones so that information didn't get out about Livia's health. If it did, the humans would no longer feel safe and it is always mandatory that they constantly do.

Eventually, Ada went out with Waldo and the wolves as she had the best tracking ability of the vampires. After a few more days of tracking they found him and chased the bloodling to Romania. They cornered him in a house and killed him. 

Waldo and Ada went back to Oxford straight away and left the wolves to deal with the body. When they got there Livia's condition had worsened. The family knew that she wasn't going to die, but she was going to get a lot worse before she got better. 

Benjamin and Zelda told there children that there was nothing more that they could do, so sent them on there ways. 

—————

Ada's PoV 

Jesus Christ, I've had a stressful month. I haven't checked my phone yet because I know it will cause me more stress. I'm in the jet on my way back to LA. It's the same feeling as last time, I don't want to leave but mum and dad told us that there's no point staying. I know there right but it still feels wrong.

I'm really nervous about Billie. I haven't told her anything and she doesn't even know if I'm alive. Mum told me that I was only allowed to tell one person and I couldn't not tell Octavia otherwise she would have had a mental breakdown. 

I turn on my phone knowing that I need to check my messages. I had a couple from Octavia asking how I was, but then she would answer herself by saying how I don't have my phone. I had a load from my friends so I texted back answering them. I also had a couple from the businesses I was involved in.

I looked for the name that really mattered and saw that she sent eight texts.

Billie E 🎤  
Three weeks ago   
Billie - hey I thought you were back today 😺  
Billie - Ad's text me and let me know 😺

Two weeks ago  
Billie - I'm worrying now please just text me 😺  
Billie - why are you ignoring me though 😂

One week ago   
Billie - I'm getting fucked off now, I don't even know if your alive   
Billie - just fucking text me

Four days ago  
Billie - Octavia told me where you are, why couldn't you just fucking text me  
Billie - I've had enough of people letting me down, when you get here, don't come near me.

Fuck, I'm in trouble. What did Octavia say? Did she not explain that I wasn't allowed my phone?

When we land I phone O straight away to find out what she said. 

"Octavia, what the fuck happened, why did Billie tell me to stop seeing her", I snapped at her.

"Bitch, how am I suppose to know, I just told her that your sister is seriously poisoned and you were looking for the one who done it", she argued back.

"Fuck sake, what am I gonna do, I don't know how to deal with these type of things", I asked her, knowing she has experience with relationships.

"Just go to her house and speak to her, everyone is still quarantined so she's definitely at home", she told me. 

"Okay, I'm sorry I shouted at you O"

"It's fine, I'll come over tomorrow and you can cook me dinner", she instructed. 

I laughed at her and we caught up for a bit and then said our goodbyes. I got an Uber to the house so I could drop my things of and then I drove my Bugatti to Billies house. 

—————

I pulled up to her house and parked on the street. I'm literally shitting bricks. I don't even know how she's gonna react. I walk up to her door, hoping that her parents aren't home. I knock on the door sort of not wanting her to answer so I don't get shouted at.

It opens and the first thing I notice is her bright green hair. 

"What the fuck are you doing here", she angrily hissed at me.

"Billie... you don't understand how sorry I am", I confessed.

"I was literally going crazy wondering what happened to you, you get that right", she croaked.

"I know, trust me I wanted to tell you but my parents banned phones to make sure information wasn't leaked.......my mother told me I could only contact one person to tell everyone to not worry and I had to tell Octavia otherwise she would've freaked out", I pleaded with her.

"I promise I didn't mean to worry you and I did NOT do it on purpose, just let me in and I can explain the whole thing to you". 

She looked at me suspiciously, but I knew she believed me, I had no reason to lie to her.

"Okay, my parents aren't in so we can talk in the living room", she demanded obviously not wanting to let her guards down straight away.

—————

I spent the next hour telling her in detail what had happened in the course of the last three weeks. She started to become a lot more understandable and even sympathetic when I told her about my sister being poisoned. 

"Shit Ada, I'm really sorry, I mean Octavia didn't explain it very well at all, I shouldn't have turned on you so quickly", she revealed.

"Yeah, well in reality I should've just called you and you should have told Oc", I laughed. 

She grinned at me and I just admired her. We both stopped smiling and just stared at each other. She started moving towards me, licking her lips. My eyes darted down to her mouth and then I looked further down, just realising now what she was wearing. 

My fucking see through silk pyjamas. I freaked the fuck out when I realised I could see her boobs. 

"U-u-umm, d-do you w-want to go to m-my h-house?", I stuttered moving my neck around like I was a dog chasing birds. I realised how close she got and our noses were practically touching at this point.

"No" she said bluntly, noses still touching.

"No?" I asked. 

"Yeah, no I don't want to".

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"I want you to kiss me", she replied. 

"Really?"

"Yes really, why?"

"I mean I-I thought you was straight", I asked.

"Yeah? Well I thought vampires were a storytail", she laughed. 

"Touché".

I leaned forward prepping myself to kiss her. My lips were dry, my face flushed, my hair greasy and my hunger rising. But I wanted to,

so I did.

Our lips connected and it was like fireworks. I had never felt anything like this in my whole life time. It was amazing. Her lips were perfect and plump in contrast to my dry lips, but it was still an amazing first kiss. Until we were interrupted.

"Billie were home", Maggie shouted, not seeing us on the sofa. 

I sped back so fast that I knocked into a cabinet and it made a smashing sound as it completely fell on top of me. The only thing it wasn't covered were my white Air Force ones.

"MOM WHAT THE FUCK!" Billie shouted at Maggie. 

I dared not move as I didn't want everything to fall out of the cupboard, I lied there listening to the family arguing and trying to figure out how to get it off me.

"I'm so sorry Ada, I didn't mean to frighten you", she pleaded. 

"Don't worry Maggie, I'm really sorry about the cupboard", I mumbled out, face and mouth against the carpet so not being able to speak properly.

Patrick held the doors of the cupboard together so nothing fell out, whilst I pushed on it with my legs to get it off. As my legs were fully extended and holding the cupboard, Billie knelt down to steady it whilst I squeezed out. 

"Shit, I'm really sorry", I said standing up and seeing all the mess I made. 

"Oh don't worry, we were getting rid of it anyway", Patrick admitted whilst putting the cupboard back in its place. Billie grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way. 

"Mom, can I stay at Ada's?", she questioned. 

"Billie, the whole cupboard just fell down, smashed onto Ada and you think it's a great idea to ask me about staying at a friends house right at this moment", she argued.

"I know mom, it's j-just..... it would be easier for you if I wasn't here bothering you", she pleaded giving her mother the puppy eyes. 

"Okay, you have a fair point there, but please be safe and respect Ada's rules", Maggie replied. Billie tried pulling me out and I kept asking Patrick if I could stay so I could help. In the end Maggie kicked me out of the house and told me to take Billie away as she was annoying her.

Fuck, I have to spend the night with Billie.


	12. Her First Time

😈 ⚠️ Slight Smut during this chapter ⚠️ 😈

Ada's PoV  
Whilst I was away at home looking after Livia, I had done my research on Billie. Anything from listening to her songs, watching her interviews and seeings all of her old instagram and snapchat stories. 

During that time I found out a few things. One, her voice was amazing and honestly one of the best voices I had heard in my whole thousand years of living. Two, she has an extremely weird sense of humour that only her fans and close friends and family would understand. And third, this bitch was constantly horny. 

Literally in her interviews whenever there was a questions that even remotely sounded sexual she would do some weird shit. For example, a foreign interviewer asked her a wrongly worded question and she giggled for twenty minutes as if she was twelve years old. I mean I found it really cute and funny, but I understand why some people would call her immature. 

Also during my time away I tried looking into her old flings. I was unsuccessful. I found one person going by the name of Q or Que, I don't know, I don't care, but I saw her fans saying that they broke up, so it's all good with me.

Anyway, I'm freaking nervous. I don't really want her staying at my house this soon. I mean I know we were making jokes about it on FaceTime but I did not for one second think that she was being serious. 

Billie's currently walking in front of me to the Bugatti, going straight towards the drivers side. I laugh at her and she turns back and sticks her tongue out. I mean I'll let her drive because I don't like to tell her no. Although I think I'll be telling her that a lot tonight. 

I go to the passenger side and see her start the car. We drove down her road and get onto the main one. I see her take her hand of the wheel and internally wince. If she crashes this car I'll fucking cry. 

I thought she was going to put her hand on the gearstick but no ..... she places it on my leg and then squeezes my thigh. 

I look out the window, partly to ignore her hand and also to ignore the fact that both of her hands aren't on the wheel. 

Just as we pull up to the security of my gated community she inches her hand slightly up. I can feel my cheeks go pink and her eyes on me. 

Suddenly Jeff, the security, shouts at Billie intimidatingly and asks her where I am, obviously clocking my car but not me. She immediately takes her hand of my thigh and starts to stutter like she's being told of. I lean over her to wave at Jeff letting him know I'm here. 

"Don't worry Jeff, I'm here, just let us through", I tell him. He smiles at me and apologises. I tell him not to worry and Billie drives through. 

—————

We get to my house and she parks the car in my garage. I get out the car quite quickly and go to the kitchen through garage door. I can hear Billie trying to catch up but she's not able to go as fast as me.

I'm extremely hungry and she's testing me right now. It's been at least five hours since I've had blood because I only had one bag on the plane. 

I get to my fridge only to see that I don't have any left. Fucking Octavia. I told her she could take some whilst I was away, but to tell the dealer to restock.

My heart starts to pump a little faster because I know that my dealers in Canada right now and won't be back until tomorrow. I mean I know I can last, but not whilst she's here...... tempting me.

As I close my fridge Billie comes up behind me and puts her hands around my waist. She leans her chin against my shoulder so that her front is against my back. The blood running through her veins is very clear to me right now and it's becoming more and more difficult to ignore it.

I mean this girl goes fast. We literally kissed thirty minutes ago and now she's acting like we've been going out for months. 

I, on the other hand, like to take my time.

"Let's go upstairs" she says flirtatiously.

"Nah we should watch The Office" I said trying to pry her hands of me.

She starts to kiss my neck and my heartbeats definitely too high right now and I need to get it down. She spins me around and goes to kiss me again but then she looks at me weirdly. She then touches the veins under my eyes. 

Fuck I didn't even realise, I really need blood.......or sex. I can't have sex with her this soon. But I know it's the only thing that will calm me down and quench my thirst. With Billie though, it's too dangerous. I want her. I need to taste her.

"Why are they there right now?" She asks.

"It's because you were kissing my neck", I said reaching to the back of my neck to try and cover my pink cheeks from embarrassment.

"So you basically just got a vamp boner", she laughs at me.

"Yes Billie, Yes, you gave me a vampire boner", I laughed back. 

I licked my lips when I noticed her looking at them again. I flicked my eyes down to her lips and they were just as perfect as before.

I lean down this time capturing her lips in mine, completely forgetting about the blood lust. Our lips move together for a few more minutes before I feel her tongue on my lip asking for entrance. 

My brain starts to go a million miles an hour. I know that if I let that happen right now..... I'm not going to be able to stop. 

But I have no blood and need something to take my mind of it soooo.......Fuck it.

I let her slip her tongue into my mouth and she tries to take the lead. But that's not happening with me. I push her against the kitchen wall with enough force to make her gasp and then I take charge. She tries to fight for dominance again but she doesn't win and groans in defeat.

She hooks her fingers into my jeans and then proceeds to reach up my shirt, running her cold hands up to my waist. I try and swat her hands away but she manages to slip by and then lifts my shirt of and brings it over my head, making it drop to the floor.

She separates from my lips and goes straight for my boobs, taking my bra of in the process. Sneaky. 

She kneels down to try and give them attention so I stop her and flip her around so her face and body are pinned against the wall. I rip her shirt of and look at her back noticing that her bra isn't on. My hands move to the front of her body almost like they have a mind of there own and then I take her boobs in my hands.

She moans as I run my thumbs over her nipples and then she leans her head onto my shoulder. We start to kiss again and then she leans her head to the right.

Giving me full access to her neck. 

Fuck. I feel my eyes go down and then I move to her neck. My vision goes red and I feel my teeth come out whilst I beg them not to. I begin to lick and suck on her neck and she lets me not noticing the war I was having with myself. 

"Ada, don't leave any marks", she moans at me.

I carry on.

"Ada, you can't people will notice"

I carry on.

"Ada it's starting to hurt", she whines breathily 

I graze my teeth on her neck when......

"ADA, I SAID FUCKING STOP", she shouts in my face.

I don't know why but I can't. I have control 24/7 and haven't been this uncontrollable since before me and my family hid years ago.

I drop down to my knees trying to stop myself from looking at her and giving in. I start freaking out and yelling Billie instructions.

"BILLIE YOU NEED TO GET ME MY PHONE" I shout at her starting to worry for her life. 

I can tell she's scared as well because her heart beat starts to flutter and raise. 

"Okay, okay, just try to calm down and I'll get it for you" she says trying to keep herself calm. 

I vamp speed to the knife block and begin to stab myself. One in the stomach, one in each leg, one in each arm, I scream as each knife goes in and then I look over at Billie who starts to have a full blown meltdown when she notices me stabbing myself.

Honestly, it would have been freaking hilarious if I wasn't about to suck her dry. She was running around the kitchen repeating the words fuck and shit whilst looking over at me like I was a crazy person who had just killed myself. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!" She shouts worried.

"Don't worry it's stopping me from hurting you", I said in pain. 

She finds my phone and then runs over and kneels next to me cautiously. I won't do anything know that I've stabbed myself. 

"My passcode is 2001, you need to go into my contacts and phone Octavia and tell her to bring blood bags quickly". 

A look of realisation and relief crosses her face as she realises the only reason that happens was because I have no blood left. She then follows my instructions.

I guess she thought this happened all the time and that she'd have to stop seeing me, but if I had a blood bag once I came through the door we would have probably been having sex right now. 

She phoned Octavia and I heard O rushing around on her end saying she'd be around in a second before hanging up.

"Sooo, you have no blood bags left?" She asks whilst sitting opposite me, leaning against the island..... still shirtless. 

"Umm, yeah, I thought I could control myself, I mean with anyone else I can, but with you..... somethings different, especially when it comes to sex", I tell her worryingly, incase she'd get scared and run off.

"Well, to be honest if I was a vampire having sex with myself, I'd be the same", she jokes staring into my eyes. 

"So..... ummm I'm still really horny, in a lot of pain, very hungry and O's about to come round...... you might want to put a shirt on" I tell her reluctantly. 

She looks down at herself and goes extremely red.

"Well fuck, you don't like this then?", she questions whilst gesturing to herself. 

I try to laugh but it comes out as a grunt because of the pains I'm having.

"Trust me you could walk around the house naked right now and I wouldn't care, but if Octavia sees you she will never stop taking the piss out of me for not being able to control myself" I mumble. She smiles at me so I explain myself.

"Im not like this, I swear it won't happen again, I don't really know what came over me, it's just I was thirsty and horny, plus your neck was right there and.....", I trail of noticing Billies ruined neck. 

It was the worst hickey I had ever seen, honestly I don't know how I hadn't bitten her. She noticed me looking at her neck so ran to the mirror and gasped once she saw it. She ran her fingers over it and I saw her shiver, almost as if it......turned her on?

I'll keep that in mind 

She looked at she and smirked. 

It obviously being her first time having a hickey that bad.


	13. Downstairs

😈⚠️ More Smut in this chapter ⚠️😈

Octavia came round five minutes after Billies phone call to her and Ada reprimanded her about the time it took and what she could have done to Billie in that time. Octavia rolled her eyes at her and then went to get Ada's blood cup. She poured it in and then gave it to her only to realise that she couldn't pick it up as she had knifes in her arms. 

Oh also, she was shirtless.

Ada's PoV   
I looked down at what O was looking at and then I remembered I was naked on top. I look at Billie who had also just noticed so was also staring at my boobs and abs, drooling slightly. 

I mean what can I say, I am the most powerful being in the world so have to stay in great shape as well. 

"O, can you help me with the knifes or I can't put a shirt on to cover all this", I told her whilst signaling for Billie to feed me the blood. She knew right away what I was saying so grabbed my cup off of Octavia. As she fed me Oc laid me down on the kitchen floor and started on the knifes in my legs. 

"So, legs first, you have a preference on which one", she asked teasing me. 

"Fuck You.... and......left", I mumbled whilst sipping the blood Billie was giving me. 

"Okay, on one two three, yeah?" 

"Yeah go for it" I told her. 

"One"

"Two"

Swish 

"YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA WAIT TILL THREE, WHEN THESE KNIFES ARE OUT YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD YOU LITTLE SHIT", I screamed at her.

Octavia was now currently pissing her pants with laughter and Billie gave her the biggest evils, O noticed.

"Ummm sweetheart, don't even bother looking at me like that or I'll snap your neck", she sassed violently. 

I was shocked at the change in attitude that Octavia just showed to Billie and I looked at her and saw how upset and uncomfortable she was. 

"What the FUCK did you just say to her?", I snapped whilst sitting up.

O looked at me speechless, as if I was going to take her side, but she was in the wrong.

"Spit it out you ungrateful fucking BITCH...... just cause she's human doesn't mean you can fucking speak to her like that". 

I don't know who she thinks she is speaking like that to Billie, but I could currently care less that I have knifes in me right now. 

She still stares at me like a puppy that's been told of, but she doesn't back down so I know what I have to do. 

I pull the rest of the knifes out my body, without even wincing. 

Octavia stands up and so do I. She's seen me like that before so knows exactly what's about to happen. She tries to speak to explain herself because she was starting to get scared , but I don't give her the chance. 

I grab her by her neck, lift her up of her feet and then slam her against the fridge door. She tries to hold her ground but can't for long so submits by tapping my arm three times. 

Octavia and other older vamps will get cocky sometimes because they get comfortable with us and think they can run the world, so you have to always check them, even if they are your best friends. 

"Are you good now?" I ask her in my leader tone.

"I'm really sorry I don't know what came over me", she tried explaining herself. 

"Okay just leave the rest of the blood bags on the table and then leave to cool off", I order her whilst pointing to the door.

She walks out the garage door to get the bags and drop them of and then she walks back out. I hear her car start, meaning that she's going.

I turn to look at Billie who looks extremely drained of her emotions. 

"Fuck, I always ruin things, I'm really sorry", I apologise. 

"No don't worry, this day was my fault, I invited myself and made you do things you didn't want", she said tearing up. 

"Aww don't cry, honestly it's not that big a deal and it will definitely not happen again, I mean the biting and also me having to tell O off, it's only because she made that comment", I told her extending my arms out for a hug. 

She crawled over to me, straddled my lap and then put her face into the crook of my neck. 

We stayed in this position for a while until she mentioned that I was still shirtless and it was turning her on.

We laughed a lot after that.

This bitch was constantly horny.

—————

It was a couple hours after the incidents. I have at least three blood bags in my system right now so I'm feeling slightly high and confident.

I'm currently laid down on the couch in between Billie's legs, head resting on her boobs, still recovering from the knifes that were lodged in my body. 

She was eating a burrito that she had made and we were watching the news. Trumps not letting anyone in or out of the country at the moment so I'm stuck in LA indefinitely, which won't be to bad if I stay in this position. 

I was about to FaceTime Waldo but then realised that Billie was behind me and might not want to virtually meet members of my family yet, I mean it's slightly to soon. 

"Ummm B I need to FaceTime Waldo to speak about my sister.....do you mind?" I asked her. 

"Oh yeah don't worry about me go for it", she smiled and leaned down to give me a quick peck but I held the back of her head and we had a full Spider-Man moment. 

Once we finished Billie complained that she was turned on again and would have to go change her pants. 

"You have no pants here you dickhead", I laughed at her realising that she had brought no clothes with her at all. 

"Oh fuck I actually didn't....can I borrow some of yours", she asked.

"Of course you can baby", I said, immediately gagging at the pet name I had just called her. 

"Wait what?"

"No I take it back"

"You can't" 

"I can and I will"

"I love it though"

"I don't care that is not the one...... hmmm how about daddy?",I questioned. 

I felt her shift under me and move her legs together. I turn around and look at her stunned. 

"Really Billie, daddy?" I ask, shocked at how much it's affected her.

She nods at me embarrassed. 

"Fuck.....daddy......wow, I mean I knew you were kinky, but ......daddy"

"Please stop saying daddy", she begged, beginning to get more and more turned on. I notice this so carry teasing her. I fully turn around, straddle her and then start grinding. 

"Hmmm daddy, shall we take this upstairs", I moan.

"Ada, please stop" she pleaded obviously getting excited.

"Why Billie, I know you want this", I said breathily.

She puts her hands on my bum and then lifts her knee and grinds back. I moan into her ear when she relieves some of my pressure and she physically starts to shake with anticipation when I lower my knee into her centre. 

She grinds against my knee and her head falls back from the pleasure. 

"Fuck, it's been so long mama's", she says.

Now I understand why she's in this state. 

"Daddy, does this feel good?"

She moans as I move faster and harder into her throbbing core.

"P-please d-don't stop, I'm so fucking wet" she stutters, utterly turned on. 

I decide right then and there to give her the biggest blue balls of her life. 

"Daddy has to make a phone call now", I say nonchalantly and then get of her lap and walk away. 

I look back and she's completely stunned. I can see in the reflection of the TV that she is flabbergasted, so I leave her in her pit of sexual frustration and go to call Waldo. 

Wow, I'm fucking good. 

Plus it's way to early for sex yet, or is it?

—————

As I was finishing the conversation with Waldo about Livia's health Billie walked in and gave me the evils. She walked into my bathroom and I heard the shower go on. I smiled to myself knowing why she was in there and that it was me who caused it. 

However, I soon stopped smiling after I heard her moaning my name over and over again.

I should go downstairs before I walk in there and finish the job.


	14. How many more?

Billie has been staying over at Ada's for a week now, but it feels like months. The first day that they got to her house there was an incident. They were getting hot and heavy and Ada tried biting her. Luckily she was able to stop herself by stabbing knifes into her limbs. 

Ada knew that the only reason it had happened was because she hadn't had a blood bag in a long time. But she also didn't know if that was the only reason. It wasn't a new thing.....her going this long without blood, sometimes she was able to last four days without a blood bag. This was a situation that hadn't happened in a long time.

Putting that aside, Billie forgave her straight away, realising why she had acted that way. She found herself trusting Ada very quickly considering how dangerous she was. 

She was already noticing changes in herself and didn't know why it was happening. But it was intriguing so she didn't push those feelings away. 

During the week they both learned a lot about each other and had become increasingly close. Ada is only this close to a few people and Billie even less, so it meant a lot to both of them and they were very attached to each other.

Ada's PoV   
I'm running out of blood bags. I don't know what to do. Do I tell Billie? Do I ask her to go home?

I think it's probably best, I mean it's either that or I rip her jugular out. 

My dealer is not getting back to me and the last I heard from the vampires over the Canadian border, he was in werewolf territory. Werewolves are not as common as vampires but they do have dens all over the world.

The main/oldest one is in Scotland but there's also dens in Canada, America, Nigeria, Spain, France, Russia, Australia and China. Well those were the only ones that were friendly enough to be known. 

The family knew that there were others but we also knew not to go to those ones as they tended to be very tribe like and didn't take well to vampires in there territory. 

The pack in Canada were actually very friendly, one of the friendliest to be exact, however since the bloodlings began killing, all packs have taken a step back and become very defensive. 

I had some information from vampires saying that they had taken the dealer hostage, so I really need to call them, but before I do I need to talk to Billie.

"YO BILS, WHERE ARE YOU?", I shouted realising she could be anyway in this big house. 

"YEAH, IM ON THE TOILET, ILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE", I laugh at her honesty.

I don't know how she's gonna react. I know she wanted to stay here but she can't when I have no blood, it's too much of a temptation for me. 

—————

She came down a while later and I was sat on the Sofa watching the wildly accurate TV show The Vampire Diaries. 

"Oh, what a fucking coincidence", she laughed whilst coming round the couch to lay herself on me. 

"Hey..... it's a great programme......it's extremely accurate", I say while wrapping my arm around her neck and kissing her cheek.

She leans into me and sighs, noticing the mood change. 

"Billie you have to go home", I sigh, seeing her face drop.

"I know"

"You do?", I stated, shocked that she would allow it so easily.

"Yeah, I mean, Octavia only brought round thirteen blood bags and I've been counting whenever you get one out".

"I'm sorry Bil, I have to go to Canada, my dealers not answering and the Vamps are getting antsy......there's not much more I can do", I said trying to console her. 

She leans closer to me and takes my lips in hers, probably being our last kiss for a while. She pulls away and hugs me for a bit, knowing that she won't be seeing me for a longer period of time then usual. 

"I mean.....to lighten the mood a little......at least you can go home and wear your own clothes for a bit", I smile at her. 

"Yeah, but, I'd rather wear yours.......speaking of, I'm taking at least five jumpers, seven shoes, three bandanas, six T-Shirts and all of your vegan ingredients considering.....y'know, how empty the shops are at the moment".

I stare at her shocked. 

"Ummm, I mean, I guess you can....it doesn't really seem like I have a choice", I laugh.

"No, you definitely don't, plus I'm gonna miss you and I need things that smell like you". 

"Well, thinking about it, you technically don't have to go home, I'll let you stay here, but only if you behave yourself and don't have any guests", I tell her. 

She immediately lightens up, gets of me and dances round the living room. 

She then proceeds to open the sliding doors and dives into the pool.

Fully clothed.

Considering it's the last time I'll see her in a while, I go to join her. 

—————

I've been upstairs packing a backpack with a few changes of clothes and some essentials. Billies downstairs asking one of her friends to stay with her whilst I'm away. 

She complained that she would get lonely and scared in my big house so I told her she could have someone round, as long as there were no boys. A strict rule of mine now I know I'm only the second girl she's been with. 

I finish packing so bring all my things downstairs. I've decided to go for my casual look and also an outfit that I'm able to run in.....just in case. 

I run into Billie and I can tell she likes what I'm wearing.

"Jeeeezzzz, do you really have to go Ad's", she exaggerates, coming over, wrapping her arms around me, trying to kiss me.

"Ummm yes, unless you want to get eaten" I smirk at her.

I grab her jaw, gently push her face away from mine and she groans from the loss of contact.

"Comes on Ad's, one last kiss....pweeasssee", she try's to convince me. 

"Nah Billie, not now, you have to wait", I tease, turning around and slapping my bum. 

I go to the front of the house and then explain to her everything to do with the security system and how to work it. It was a very expensive one and hard to understand, but I doubt she'll be going out anywhere.

We say our goodbyes and I try to walk out without looking at her but she grabs my face and pulls me in for a sneaky kiss. 

"Come back quick A", she sniffled.

I turn around so that I can't see her cry.

"Yep, soon Billie", I promise.

Knowing it won't be soon.

I have history with the Canadian wolf pack, 

and it's not the good type.


	15. The Québécois Pack

The people of Quebec are extremely friendly, including the wolves. They would welcome vampires with open arms and give them a place to stay. Some would say that they were family to many of the vampires. 

That was until the reaping of the wolfs.

The first Québécois wolf to die was a new turned boy who was only fifteen years old. He was taken to Pukaskwa National Park, where all the pack were taken on there first full moon as a werewolf.

He had been out for two days before he was found by the pack Alpha, Sarah Gognon, ripped to shreds on the western coast of the park. After the pack had gotten over the grief of the pup dying, they phoned packs all over the globe.

They contacted the Fraser pack in Scotland who had also had deaths. The Fraser pack told them about the bloodlings recarnation and how they had taken four of there young wolves lives.

The Fraser pack were protected by the Elders and this allowed them to stop the attacks. However, the Québécois pack were not protected by anyone and they needed to step up there security. 

They stopped all contact with the vampires they had relationships with, even going so far as keeping any stragglers locked up. If any vampires came into there facility without stating who they were and what they were doing there, the wolves would tear them apart. 

There soon came word of bloodlings attacking packs all over the world. Two dead in Nigeria, ten dead in Australia, three dead in France, four dead in Spain and twelve dead in China. 

All packs had started upping there security, even the tribes, but it wasn't enough. Some packs were poor and weak. Some packs had few members and couldn't protect themselves. Some packs were too violent and started killing humans that came into there territory. 

It was carnage.

Many news stations and governments started to pick this up and it caused civilians to panic. 

The Elders had to step in,

But the only person able to help was in a coma.

—————

~three weeks before carnage~

Ada's PoV  
I've been away from Billie for five hours......

and I'm sad. 

Yeah, I get it, we've not known each other for long and were not even in a relationship, but we're attached. There's something more then a crush. I can feel it. I just don't know what it is yet.

I can't think about it now, I have work to do. I've found out more information from Zelda whilst I've been in the Jet.

The Québécois pack have shut there borders off because they've had bloodling attacks. That would explain why Fredricks not been answering. 

Fredricks been my personal blood dealer since 1965. I turned him back in the 1400's when the family were out for our annual 'Hundred Year Coming Out Of Hiding Event'. 

He has light ginger hair, a tall, slim physique and very, very pale skin. I turned him in Ireland because I saw that he was dying of typhoid fever so I thought it was best to try and turn him. It worked. 

Turning people is very difficult and painful. It's rare to even have an able person live from the bite of a vampire, let alone a sick person. They go through excruciating pain as the venom travels through there body. This causes them to go into cardiac arrest and they normally die, unless the venom reaches there heart. 

During the month that I had with him I taught him about his powers, his self restraint and also why I had to leave him. Luckily, his individual power was control so it wasn't that hard to get his thirst for blood in check. 

The hardest part of teaching a young vampire is telling them they have to leave there family behind. Fred was confused at first, obviously not wanting to leave Ireland. He soon came to and told me that his father used to beat him so it wouldn't be that hard leaving. 

Before I left I took him to Octavia who taught him everything else.

Once the family came out for good I ran into him during the war and he told me he was selling animal blood to the soldiers in the trenches. That's when he became my personal dealer.

It's also why I care for his life. That's why I need to find him.

—————

I landed in Quebec City and headed north to where the pack is. 

The wolves have always trusted me, I've never done anything to harm them, so they didn't have a reason not to.

I've asked different packs why they trust me and they always say the same thing; 'it's something inside of you'. I don't question them because no one questions wise wolfs, but it's certainly intriguing. 

Something inside of me, what does that mean? 

I've asked John and Zelda multiple times but they always say I'm overthinking it. Maybe I am. But it wouldn't explain why they've all told me the same thing.

I look out the window and realise I'm pulling into the Québécois packs gated community. I see a wolf telling the driver to stop, so I get out the car.

As I open the door the wolf tenses and then five other werewolves come out the bushes and get into a fighting formation. 

I put my hands up as a sign of surrender because I really don't want to kill anyone today.

Four of them come behind me, and use there combined strength to restrain my hands. They place a bag over my head and then start to walk into the forest in front of us. I let them, knowing they can't harm me. 

They walk for around twenty minutes before we stop. I can sort of sense where we are by using my vampire senses. We're still in the forest but we're deep into it, I guess these young wolves don't know who I am which is why they've taken me this far in without getting backup. 

They think that if I run they'll be able to catch up and get me. Normal vampires wouldn't be able to escape there speed, but I'm triple as fast as the average vampire. 

They take the bag of my head and I adjust my eyes to the darkness. I look in front and see the Alpha in human form.

(Sarah Gognon in wolf form) 

(Shay Mitchell as Sarah Gognon)

"Hello Sarah", I said.

"Ada Cohen, what do I owe the pleasure?", she questions tentatively. 

This has never happened before. Normally I would be in her house and we would both have a Jack Daniels and Coke in hand, laughing at our past together. 

When Sarah was a young beta wolf, we had a thing. It was quick and brief because she was questioning her sexuality. She soon came to realise that we were meant as friends. We became increasingly close after and that's when we made the pact. 

The family have an individual pact with each pack that states different things. The main one being no harm will be done to each species by the other, unless mandatory. This pact had been held up, until now. 

"What's all this hostility?", I ask her whilst trying to look around for Fred. 

"You know what it's about, Ada", she stares at me seriously. 

"I would never do anything to harm any of the packs, especially yours....why are you treating me like this", I say, saddened by her aggression.

"It's a rule now, the bloodlings have started a war and the pack doesn't see you as any different..... I have to treat you the same as them", she stammered, feeling guilty.

"You know you can't treat me the same as them, you can't kill me and I really don't want to kill you".

"I know we can't, it's not my doing, but I can't disobey him", she cautioned.

"He's not in charge anymore, S" I said, speaking about her father. Her father used to be the pack leader until he got to old and passed it down. She's always been scared of him because he used to beat her as a pup. He said he only did it because he was training her, but still, it wasn't acceptable. 

"I don't want to speak about it anymore".

"What have you come here for?" she queried.

"I know you've been holding vampires......and I know you have Fredrick...... 

I need him back".


	16. Don’t make me do this

Ada's PoV

She stutters, obviously lost for words and not knowing how to lie her way through this.

"So you have him?" I push, noticing all the wolves tense up and getting ready to pounce on me.

"He was a trespasser A, we weren't allowed to let him go"

"Was?.......What the fuck does that mean S?", I spit at her.

"Please, Ada, it wasn't my decision, don't hurt them, he made us do it", she said, trying to protect the wolves who were noticeably getting closer to me.

"Your fucking lying to me Sarah......please say your lying to me", I beg, looking at her sympathetic face.

She stays silent.

"You better tell your bitches to back off, or I'm gonna get pissed", I hissed at her, realising she was telling the truth.

She tried to tell them, but it was obvious they weren't going to leave there Alpha.

"Ada, I'm begging you, please don't do this, we've had enough death already...... I didn't realise he was your friend", she insisted.

"You expect me to do NOTHING...... he was a good man, he hadn't ever harmed a human in his WHOLE life and you think it's fair to KILL HIM".

I could feel myself get progressively more and more angry as the wolves moved closer to me. I know I can't kill them, but if they take anymore steps, they'll for sure get some bad bruises.

I speed towards Sarah so that we're millimetres apart. She looks at me worried for her life. The wolves are about to pounce at me when she holds her hand up at them, signalling for them to stop.

Third Person PoV

Ada grabs Sarah's throat and launches them into the trees using her abilities, not wanting to do this in front of the wolves.

"You know how close I was to him", Ada whispers to her as Sarah holds her in her arms.

"You don't understand how sorry I am A", Sarah apologies back to her.

"I tried to persuade my dad to let him go, but it was to late, the wolves had already taken his life".

Ada told Sarah all about Fredrick, while Sarah told her about what happened.

It had been a few minutes of Ada composing herself before she realised her blood dealer had died.

"What am I going to do........I haven't had blood in hours and the rest of the dealers are no where near us", Ada says tearfully.

"You should come out hunting with me before you go back......there's still dealers in LA right?".

"I mean I guess, it sort of feels like I'm cheating on him though", Ada confessed, not wanting to show her emotions anymore.

The girls jumped back down and Sarah gave a excuse to the wolves as to where they were going so that Ada was able to hunt.

—————

The girls had been out hunting for a few hours. Ada had caught a deer and drained it of some of its blood before letting it go back to the forest.

Sarah told Ada about the bloodlings and what they were doing to packs over the world. It shocked Ada that she hadn't heard about it sooner, but she moved the conversation on, seeing that Sarah was becoming upset.

Sarah managed to sneak Ada into her house and let her crash there a few nights. They caught each other up on what had been happening personally. Sarah told Ada that she was pregnant with another Alpha leader. Ada told Sarah about Billie and how she feels something different with her.

They were currently in bed speaking about her situation.

"Sooooo......what do you mean different?", Sarah questions.

"I mean, it's weird to explain......it's like when I'm with her my heads clear and I feel safe, and when I'm not.......it's feels like my heads under water and I'm drowning", Ada explains, revealing her emotions about the young music sensation.

"Well, to me, it sounds a lot like you've imprinted.....or found your soulmate", Sarah says, dead seriously.

Ada thinks she's being serious and then laughs in her face once she realises that Sarah's joking with her.

"You know that's a wolf thing, idiot..... I can't believe you fell for that", Sarah says amused.

"I know, but really, sometimes it feels like that with her......I mean.......we haven't even had sex yet and we've known each other for weeks", Ada says embarrassed.

"I don't even feel the need to......I know it's sad but the emotional connection is enough for me......not for her though, she's constantly turned on and always asking for head", Ada giggled.

"Maybe she's a werewolf, you know how horny we get".

"Nah, there's no way, I would have smelled it on her" Ada says confidently.

"I mean, technically you would have only been able to smell the werewolf side of her if she had turned before", Sarah revealed.

"Shit, I didn't even clock that.......", Ada paused, thinking about the possibility.

"Nah, honestly there's no way, I would have smelt it on her brother or her parents........plus, this conversation still doesn't explain my feelings towards her".

"Yeah I suppose you have a point.....it would make sense though" she implied.

"It would of......anyway I should go FaceTime her we haven't spoken in a while".

Ada's PoV

Billie and I have only texted a few times because I had to stay stealthy and quiet whilst I was in the Quebec packs facility. I had told her about Fred and that I needed time to myself so wouldn't be back for a few days. She said that it was fine because she had her friend over but she missed me and told me to come back as soon as possible.

So I decide to see her face to face for the first time in four days.

Billie picks up the phone.

"Ada, you don't understand how much I've missed you", she grinned at me through the phone.

"I know, it's really weird waking up and not seeing your face", I chime in.

"Oh yeah bet", she jokes, already flirting with me.

"It's okay though, my beds never cold", I pointed out, immediately regretting it after seeing her face.

"Ummm and what the fuck does that mean?", she demanded.

"Literally calm yourself, she's an old friend and she's also a pregnant alpha", I emphasise.

Her face relaxes a little after hearing that Sarah's pregnant.

"So you've never done anything with her then?", she carries on pushing.

"Well, technically....."

"Ada, what in the actual fuck, why are you staying in her bed then?", she argues, getting possessive.

"Billie believe me when I say that it would not happen again, plus it was years ago, when she was figuring out her sexuality", I stressed.

"Welllll..... I still don't like it......when are you coming home?", she frowns, filling with jealousy.

"About that......"

"What do you mean 'About that'?" She mimics.

"The bloodling situation, it's getting really bad all over the world and I think I need to stay here for a while, to protect these wolves".

"Ada....come on, they're literally werewolves, they can protect themselves......they also killed you blood dealer", she reminds me.

"No you don't understand.......bloodlings, there really powerful, I mean......one of them came to the compound the other day and it took me and three other wolves to put him down and scare the other one of", I warned her.

"I guess then, it's just........"

Billie turns her head and looks downstairs. I'm about to speak to her when she signals for me to be quite.

I can see from the screen that she's walking downstairs slowly to check on whatever she heard.

"B, what is it?", I whisper.

"I don't know Ad's I'm not all the way down yet", she whispers back.

And then my heart drops.

"Ada......the doors open........someone's in the house"


	17. Save me

Ada's PoV

"What do you mean?........Are you sure you didn't leave it open B", I worry.

"No Ada, I'm fucking positive", she says, becoming increasingly more stressed.

"Okay, I need to text Octavia, she's close to you and will get there fast".

Octavia 🤞🏼

-you need to get to mine ASAP, there's someone in there

-could hurt Billie

"No, why would I want O, she was rude to me", she whispers angrily.

"Well Bil, it's that or you get killed by whatever is/was in my house........wait, I have an idea".

"Go back up to my room, lock the door and check the security cameras on the app I installed on your laptop", I say as I start running towards California.

I've already planned it in my head. It's going to take me a lot longer to board a jet and wait for a plane, so I've decided to run.

It will take me two hours to get to West Virginia, another two hours to Oklahoma, another two to Arizona and then twenty minutes to LA.

Whenever I run really fast for long periods of time, I usually have to sleep for three days afterward, that's why it's rare that I ever do it.

"Okay, I'm on it now.......why are you so out of breath?"

"Ummm, I'm running........like really, really fast towards you", I inform her.

"Honestly, I actually don't think anyone's he-........"she stops mid-sentence.

I see her eyes water as she looks down at the laptop screen.

"Ad's you have to get here quick", she whimpered quietly.

"Tell me", I demand.

"Three hooded men, they walk through the door and then go outside", she stammers.

"I don't think they know I'm here"

—————

It's been two hours and I'm half way through West Virginia. Billie hasn't been found because she's hiding in my cupboard and she's pretty sure they've left. We switched to FaceTime so that she can show me where she was.

"Hey, are you still here?", she whispers, her voice shaking.

"Yeah, I wouldn't leave you, I'm just trying to see why Octavia's not picking up", I say to her.

"I mean, it's obvious she doesn't like me A, she's not going to risk her life for me"

"She will if I fucking tell her to" I anger.

I hear my door opening through the phone.

"Don't speak Billie, they'll hear you"

I can see her physically shaking out of fear so I whisper things to her so she stays calm.

I use my vampire hearing to hear what they are saying.

"Are you sure she's not hear?"

"Yeah I'm sure, when I escaped from the Québécois Pack she was still there"

"Yo can you hear that though?"

"Nah I don't hear anything"

"Does she have dogs or something, I can hear a heartbeat"

"Sounds like it's coming from the walk in wardrobe"

"Go check it out"

At that point I ran faster than I've ever ran before.

"Billie I need to end the call and phone some other friends so they can get to you", I silently whisper to her.

She shakes her head at me, her eyes obviously begging me not to go as tears slips out of them and run of her cheeks.

"I'm sorry", I mouth to her before ending the FaceTime and quickly phoning my powerful friends that are close to Billie and can get to her quick.

Two of them answer and luckily they are older strong vampires that would do anything for my family.

"Okay guys you need to get to my house, it's being broken into and my friend is there. She's human" I beg them.

"Of course we will Ada"

"Yeah I'm on my way there right now, I'll be around ten minutes", my friend says.

"No, you need to get there now, she's in danger".

I get an okay from both of them so hang up. I was about to call Billie back when her name popped up on the screen.

I answer it and I can clearly see that she's still in the cupboard.

"Are you okay?", I mouth to her.

"Yeah I'm okay now", she says sitting up slightly.

"What happened?"

"Well the one of the men came into your cupboard and came over to me and it was obvious that he saw me, but.........he just left me.........he told me to stay quiet and then literally left", she cried.

"Okay, are they still there?" I ask, still worried for her life.

"I don't think so.......I heard more rustling and then a door slammed so I think there gone........I think they might have taken some of your things......I-I'm really S-sorry, I w-would've stopped them b-but I was a-scared", she sobbed, getting more and more visibly upset.

"I couldn't care less about that stuff, as long as your safe they could've burned down the house for all I care", I exaggerated.

"Are you almost here now?" she asked.

"Ummm I'll probably be at least three hours but some of my friends should be with you within ten minutes.....there really nice and trustworthy, they won't let anything happen to you", I tell her, reassuringly.

"Okay Ill stay on till they get there but can I ask you one more question?"

"Of course you can A"

"Could you tell if they were all bloodlings?"

"Yeah.......I think they were"

—————

I'm finally at my house after sprinting for six hours straight. I only ever do this for emergencies because I pretty much sleep for a week afterwards.

I go through the door and see my friends on the sofa.

"Hey guys, thank you so much for coming over so quickly, I really appreciate it", I praised them.

"You know we'd do anything for you", said Joseph.

"Yeah, if worse comes to worse then we'll have to become security guards for the house", joked Aleena.

Joseph is a newer friend of mine, although he's old. We think that he was turned by Livia because of the location he was in when he awoke, but we are not certain.

Aleena has been a great friend since the family came out of hiding. Waldo turned her in the 1700's whilst visiting South Africa. She was a slave to a white family who had recently gone over. She was being treated badly and was not well because of the beatings that she had gotten, so Waldo asked if she wanted a better life and when she said yes, he turned her.

"I don't know how I can repay you, but if you need anything you know what to do", I tell them before they show themselves out.

I grab a blood bag quickly and then go upstairs to where I last saw Billie. I go to the cupboard to get her but then I see her small frame on the bed.


	18. Don’t worry

⚠️🔞 Smut in this chapter 🔞⚠️

I go and kneel down beside my side of the bed (the left side obviously) where she was.

"Bil, I'm back", I whisper, not wanting to scare her.

She didn't move.

"Billie, wake up"

I can see that she's having a nightmare as she's sweaty and panting. Her body is writhing and she's obviously in a lot of discomfort so I shake her arm slightly to get her out of this state.

She jumps awake, scared for her life and then immediately looks around for intruders.

"Billie"

She looks at me and pushes herself back trying to readjust her eyes.

Once she realises it's me her eyes begin to water and she jumps to her knees and throws herself at me. She puts her right hand into my hair and the other around my shoulders.

She was wearing a white tank top and short shorts, so had changed from earlier as I remember clearly that she was wearing a tracksuit.

I wrap my arms around her waist and can feel how tense she is.

"Hey, look at me", I say calmly whilst gently resting my hand on her jaw so that she would look at me.

"Are you okay?".

Before she can get her words out she started to bawl. I guess she hasn't had a good cry since, which would explain her tenseness.

I mean it was a seriously wet cry. I felt snot and slobber and tears cover my top.

It had been ten minutes of solid crying and she had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I put my hand to the back of her head, laid her down gently and then took my top off. I crawled in behind her so that her back was against my chest and her body in between my legs.

I close my eyes for a second and then all of the tiredness from the running hits me and I fall asleep.

—————

I wake up to wetness all around me and something on top of me wriggling around. At first I thought it was my dog Frank being a dickhead and pissing on my bed, but then I remember he's in England.

Everything then hits me from the days before.

Fredrick's death.

The bloodling attacks on packs.

Octavia being angry with me.

Livia still in a dire condition.

My tiredness from running.

And Billie almost dying because of intruders.

Billie.

Oh shit, Billie.

I look down at her and she's obviously having another nightmare. She's sweating like crazy and also shaking a lot.

I look down at my bedsheet and it's quite clear to see she's had an accident.

I don't want to embarrass her, but I also don't know how to do this.

We're still in the same position as before and there's pee literally everywhere. On her, on me, on the sheets, on the duvet.......everywhere.

I slowly lean up and she is leaned against my stomach so comes up with me. I've decided that the shower is best for now and I'll deal with the sheets later. 

I shake her slightly and make sure she doesn't look down.

" Billie, your a bit sweaty, let's go shower yeah?"

"Yeah, okay", she sniffled, voice hoarse from the crying she had been doing.

She turns into me and wraps her arms around my neck, so I take the opportunity to put my arms under her thighs and stand up.

—————

I walk us to my bathroom and put her on the sink whilst I set the the water to hot.

I walk back to her and she stares at me.

"May I?", I question, signalling to her clothes.

"To be honest......I'm too tired to take them of myself", she finally smiles.

"Okay", I smile back.

First I take her tank top off, but don't dare look down.

She laughs in my face and says it's fine, but still.......I don't.

I then reach to her back and unclip her bra. I look into her eyes again and she's still smiling.

"Why's your face so red?", she teases.

"Why do you think?", I say sarcastically.

I look straight down at her shorts, completely skipping over her breasts.

I hook my fingers over the hooks of her shorts and begin to pull down. They get to the back of her knees and fall down to the ground by themselves.

I go to take her under garments off, only to realise she hasn't got any on........

My head shoots up to look at her face and she laughs at me again, but with a hint of red in her cheeks.

I can feel the veins under my eyes come up and then Billie grabs my face, rubs her thumbs over my veins and then shivers when the blood flows underneath them.

She inches closer to me signalling that she wants something so I decide to kiss her.

Our lips move in rhythm for a bit and then I bite her bottom lip which causes her to gasp, allowing me full access.

She moans when my tongue enters her mouth and I can feel heat in my body rising. My hands are on the tops of her thighs and she keeps trying to get closer to me but I won't let her.

She moans in frustration and moves her hands to my back to take my bra off.

I take my hands of her thighs and she sighs from the loss of contact. I move my skinny jeans and underwear down slightly and then shimmy my legs until there down to my feet.

Billie stops kissing me for a moment trying to get a look at my body. I feel embarrassed so I turn my head at the ceiling not wanting to see her reaction.

—————

Billie begins to touch my body. First my breasts, mainly my nipples.......weird. Then down to my hips and my belly, slowly caressing me as she gets down further.

Then finally she goes for my bum. She squeezes it quite firmly and moans at the toned muscles that I have had to work so hard for.

I'm becoming increasingly wet so look back up at Billie, who's looking right back at me. I hold her lower back and pull her towards me so that her core is against my lower stomach and her mouth is heavily panting against my ear.

I lift her onto me body again which causes another loud moan into my ear.

I turn to the shower and speed towards it accidentally slamming into the wall out of excitement. My hand goes instinctively to the back of her head protecting her.

However, I'm pretty sure I haven't hurt her as she just shudders and shakes against my body.

She grinds into me, pleasuring herself on my lower belly. I grind back into her and grab her jaw so that she's breathing into my mouth as I try to kiss her.

"F-fuck babyyy", she breaths into me.

I looked into her eyes and they begin to water again, emotions taking over.

"I know B", I panted.


	19. Baby.....

🔞⚠️ Smut in this chapter ⚠️🔞

She carries on grinding into me trying to find more pressure, but not getting it.

"Ada, I-I can't", she pleaded, still visibly upset about the situation.

I mean I can't really tell why she's crying. It's probably because of the intruders and it all catching up to her, but it could be because she's really horny and hasn't had sex in ages.

"What's wrong.......daddy?", I tease, trying to take her mind of the things that happened yesterday.

"Fuck......please don't right now......it's actually hurting me", she laughed, lightening the mood.

"Okay, what do you want then, get into a comfortable position.......you can pull a seat out the wall if you want"

"Ummm yes give me that right now" she ordered.

"Okay daddy", I say whilst looking at her seductively.

It takes me a while to get the seat out the wall because I haven't ever used it, but by the time it's ready I turn to tell Billie and see that she's touching herself.

I grab her hands and pin them up causing our bodies to flush together.

"Don't you dare", I murmur in her ear.

Her body shudders against me again, obviously turned on from my order.

I let her go and she jumps on the chair and spreads her legs, waiting for me.

I get in between them, lower my right hand, and run it through her folds. I tease her hole and I quiver when her walls clench around my fingers. I take them out and then begin to rub her clit.

"Oh my fuck......never stop what your doing", she begs me.

I rub circles around her hard and quickly. I've never seen someone shake this much.

She puts her hands in my hair so she's stable as I continue to rub her bundle.

"I'm close Ada", she pants.

"Okay Bil"

I lean closer to her so that her arms are around my neck and then I go even faster then before.

I concentrate on her face as her eyebrows furrow and mouth openly pants. She tries to kiss me but it doesn't work so I just get hot air and spit all over my face......which is a massive turn on.

"I'm cumming.....I-I'm cumming.....fuck- fuck......don't stop Ada", she moans.

My tongue enters her mouth as my fingers get faster and faster until she starts to slip away from me, becoming extremely sensitive.

I stop my movements and it takes a while for her to compose herself, so I wait patiently for her to calm down.

I bring my fingers to her mouth and watch her suck on them. I lower myself to her pussy and clean her up, being careful not to touch the area that I had just gotten used to.

As I finish she pulls me up and shoves her tongue into my mouth. I comply straight away as she stands up and leads me to the seat.

This is going to be interesting.

—————

"Billie, stop.......you don't have to, you've been through a lot", I lie to her.

There's something most people don't know about me. I'm very self-conscious.

I normally don't have sex with a partner until we've been together for six months. Billie and I are not together officially, and we've only been "dating" for a few weeks.

I don't know how to tell her this. She's getting very pushy and very horny. I keep on moving her head away from me and I think she's starting to notice.

"What are you doing Ad's?", she questions.

"I-I ummmm", I stutter nervously.

She stands up and comes close to my face, kissing me all over.

She moves closer to my lips and pushes her tongue into my mouth.

My hands go to her ass and I pull her against me and moan at the feeling.

I feel her hand in my hair and the other trailing down my body.

She won't stop.

"Billie, please don't......".

She looks at me and tries reads the emotion on my face.

"What......oh fuck......I-I'm sorry......shit......ummm.......I didn't even ask.....I-I", she stutters, worried that's she's stepped out of line.

I take a moment to process my thoughts.

"No, it's not your fault, I'm just.......self-conscious and......usually take things slow", I tell her embarrassed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm sorry for assuming you'd be okay with it", she apologises.

We look at each other for a while, admiring.

"So......what do you want me to do?" She asks, seeing that I still need something.

I look into her eyes and then pull her towards me again so that she bumps into my core.

"I-I don't m-mind this", I pant in her ear.

"Okay, yeah......I can work with this", she says as she pulls me into her again.

My breath becomes heavy and she pushes and pulls me towards her abdomen.

I can feel the heat that she's created coming full force at me.......

"ADA, SOMEONES PISSED IN YOUR BED", Octavia shouts.

I jump, completely freaked out that I didn't hear her come in to the house.

Billie stops to look at the door for a moment and then carries on pushing into my core.

I begin to freak out that Octavia is going to walk in on me mid-orgasm (she's seen me naked many a time before, but never this), but every time I try to move away Billie's abdomen hits my clit.

"B.....oh fuck.....I'm about to cu......"

"ADAAAA.......oh fuck......oh shit.......I'm sorry......I thought all those noises were you being attacked".

I try to catch my breath, to tell Oc to fuck off but then Billie turns and rubs against me hard, which causes my orgasm to come rushing on......

As Octavia's staring at me.

I shove my head into Billies neck to hide my face and silence my moans by using her skin.

It takes a moment for me to ride it out and I can tell that Octavia is in a state of shock and it still staring at me, whilst Billie is also trying to hide our bodies from her.

Wait...

Billie's neck.

Oh shit.

I look back up and stare at it.

Don't do this.

You'll ruin everything.

Not being able to stop myself, my teeth come out and I sink them into her.

—————

Third person POV

Ada moans when Billie's blood comes flowing into her mouth. She goes into another orgasmic state from the taste of her blood.

Just as Ada's about to go in for another taste Billie screams and falls down to the floor.

Ada jumps of the seat and goes to her to try and get more blood, but before she gets the chance Octavia is on top of her using all her strength to hold her down.

"BILLIE, COME HERE NOW!" Octavia orders her.

Billie crawls over still screaming and crying in agony.

"Look me in the eyes and listen to me", she states.

"I need to suck the venom out of your systems and then you need to go into the basement downstairs and lock yourself in the cage down there".

Billie tries to understand and listen to what she's saying but is finding it difficult considering the pain she's in and seeing the person she's just fucked trying to kill her.

"BILLIE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND", Octavia shouts at her, whilst straddling Ada's body to keep her down.

Billie sobs, nods her head and then extends her neck out to Octavia who then puts her mouth on the wound and sucks on it for twenty seconds.

"Okay it's all out but you need to go to the basement now, don't open it for anyone but me".

Billie nods, takes one last look at Ada and then runs out of the bathroom to the basement with nothing but a piece of cloth for the open wound on her neck.


	20. You don’t understand

Octavia had pinned Ada down for ten minutes trying to get her to calm down. It was working slightly but she was starting to lose her strength.

So she's turned to Plan B.

Knocking her out.

She raises her fist quickly and jabs her straight in the forehead, effectively putting her to sleep.

Ada's PoV

I wake up naked, alone and in my bathroom...... a good television title. I don't know how I got here to be honest but....

I can smell her.

Her blood.

It all comes rushing back to me.

I bit her.

Oh fuck.....I bit her.

Is she dead?

Is she a vampire?

"Octavia?"

No answer.

"OCTAVIA?", I shout, voice shaking and on the verge of tears.

I hear footsteps running upstairs and O's head poke through the door. It's only then I notice all the blood everywhere and around Octavia's mouth.

I get up slowly from my laid down position and walk over to her weakly, still drained from the running and.......the sex.

I grab onto her shirt and prepare for the worse.

"What d-did you d-do to h-her", I tearfully grit through my teeth.

She removes my hand and looks angrily at me.

"I didn't do anything to her, in fact I fucking controlled my thirst and sucked the venom out of her........before you start throwing accusations around", she angrily spits at me.

Then I break down.

I fall to the floor and go into fetal position. Octavia gets down next to me and picks me up and brings me to my bed.

I sob into her chest for twenty minutes until I was to tired to do anything anymore. Just as I was about to fall asleep I ask her what happened.

"I went down to the basement where I told her to lock herself in.......when I got down there she was just crying"

"I went in to look over at her wound and it was already healed, I thought that it was the venom from you but I took a closer look at her and realised it wasn't".

I stare at her wondering what it could be, I don't speak and let her carry on.

"It healed up like scaring.....like a wolf, not back to normal like a vampire bite would.....I checked the rest of her body to see if there was any other damage a-and then I-I......."

"What?......tell me O".

"On the base of her s-spine", she whispered

"No!" I interrupted.

"It can't be"

"The Lunar Mark", she whispered.

"It's impossible", I say still shocked.

"I've met her parents, her family.......I couldn't smell it", I admit to Octavia.

"Well, it would make sense......we can't smell it on you......"

—————

"The Lunar Pack have been extinct for over a thousand years......I mean.....I literally killed all of them myself", I say trying to convince myself.

Now here's the thing, Zelda is not my biological mother. I treat her like she is as she raised me, but she's not.

The Lunar Pack/species were the most powerful pack of all time. They were amazing werewolf's that no one could beat.

The were all jet black in wolf form and gods and goddesses in human forms. No one messed with them. They were too powerful.

John had an affair with the Alphas daughter, who was part werewolf and part witch......also my biological mother. They told no one about it as she was already an embarrassment to the pack because of her magic. If you were not fully werewolf then you were impure.

Unfortunately, when I was born there was a warlock at the birth who knew straight away thatmy biological mothers husband was not the father.

The warlock cast a spell on me which caused my wolf to go dormant as a punishment. My mother's husband then dropped me off to John and told him to move away otherwise he would kill all of Johns family.

My mother was killed the night I was born.

Zelda forgave John for the affair but it took awhile for the trust to rebuild.

At the age I turned eighteen and John killed us all, my magic also went dormant, and I have never been able to use my magic again.

When my father told me about my biological mother, I killed all of the lunar pack out of rage and I have regretted it everyday since. Only my father, mother and Octavia know about my secret as it would cause anger and violence in the world today.

I haven't told my siblings as I don't like to speak about it and I know that they would have lots of questions.

I only told Octavia as she was sort of close to the pack when she was little and then heard more about them because of there deaths.

There has never been a person in the history of the world who has been part vampire, part werewolf and part witch.

I also have a Lunar Mark on my back and I have never met someone with one since I killed my pack, in turn killing the lunar genetics. So you can understand why I'm shocked.

"Are you sure O"

"Ada, she hasn't left yet, go check for yourself", she admitted.

"BITCH, SHES STILL HERE AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME", I shout.

"I'm sorry, she kept on asking about her neck and why I was so shocked at her "birthmark". I told that I couldn't explain it to her....only you could", she confessed.

"Okay leave me alone so I can prepare myself and I'll go down", I informed her.

"Okay....but one thing.....your still naked and........I saw your cum face", she teased and speeded downstairs.

"You fucking bitch"

And at that point my whole body flushed red and I wanted to die.

She's never going to let me forget.

—————

After I composed myself from that weird situation I was in, I got changed, drank a blood bag and then went downstairs.

As I got to the last step I see a drained Billie under the brackets in my sofa.

I say her name and she flinches which makes me feel uneasy. She's about to say something but I beat her to it.

"You don't understand how sorry I am", I say eyes filled with tears.

"I don't, but I understand why you did it, it's literally your nature and.....I-I......forgive you", she empathised.

"You forgive me already?", I ask.

"Of course", she says, signalling for me to hug her.

"I will never forgive myself", I admit before walking over and laying myself on her for a tight hug.

She takes the blanket of her self revealing her naked body, specifically her neck.

I look down refusing to look at it so just look at the rest of her body.

"Oh so you'll look down there now", she flirts.

"........I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me", I apologise.

"I instinctively put my head into your neck because I was embarrassed that O was going to see me and then my vampire just took over", I uttered weakly.

She lifts my head up and straddles my lap so she's looking directly at me.

"Look at me, I'm fine, I healed, the only person who I feel pissed off at is Octavia because she got to see your orgasm face before me", she laughed.

I looked at her embarrassed again and she notices so pulls me in for another kiss.

She slips her tongue in again and starts to rock and grind against me.

She was horny.....again.

"Billie, I'm not fucking you again so don't even try", I say through kisses.

She stops her movements and stares at me, pissed off that I stopped her again.

"Okay, if you won't make me cum, then explain the birthmark on my back" she pants.

"Okay, but I'd brace yourself, your life's about to change dramatically".


End file.
